Nosferatu
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Harry's rescue mission to free his Godfather - Sirius Black failed when the Dementors swarmed them. In a desperate attempt to save his own life after Sirius Soul was eaten, Harry's Magic reacted. His Magic gave birth to something more terrifying than Voldemort, stronger than any God, devourer of Souls...the No Life King has come!
1. Prologue

My apologies from me to you, my readers. Currently, I have a really difficult time to focus just on one story. 

Every night, before sleeping... new ideas rise up in my mind. I write them down while writing from time to time small parts over my older story (Atlan Tempest - Harry Potter and Young Justice.) as example.

I hope you will enjoy this story, which is placed in the Harry Potter universe with High School DxD and Percy Jackson.

* * *

666 bc.

"How beautiful. A night like this..." A young man gently spoke, his golden iris fixated on the full silver moon that floats in the darkness of the night. "To put disobedient children and their father back in their place." Lowering his sight towards the battlefield below, Devils and the two different kinds of Angels were fighting. Like many other deities who like to create life, Jehovah too based his creations on humans. His Angels, both those that follow his teaching and those that had parted with them shared features with the mortals. The only exception would be that the Angels carried a golden halo floating above their heads and a pair of wings. This case was only for those that followed the new Deity, for those that lost his faith. Once what was white, became black with the crimes of their Sins and the golden halo was lost but not much else, physically at least.

Both Angels, those with faith and those that strayed off the path that their father had set out for them, fought against a third party. Like them, this opposite party were once Angels. Humanoid in form, however instead of feathering wings, these creatures had leathery bat wings to keep themselves airborne. "Jehovah and his children one day appeared on Earth, manipulating events until a small group of humans believed his words. Claiming that through his hands, humans were born. He quickly learned of other races, like the Yokai and other Mythical creatures and that they had powers, unlike his chosen champions - the Humans." The man scoffed at his own thoughts while watching the battle between the children of what will be one day: God of the Bible. "Jealousy is a normal concept, even for deities. His envy that his chosen Champions didn't has powers, rubbed him the wrong way and proclaimed all that didn't follow his view of visions - heretics." A shadow slithered towards him and the sounds of beating wings. Despite charging from a blind spot, his ears are excellent and the man turns his head to peak over his shoulders. "Ah, Kokabiel - Angel of the Fifth level of Heaven and Cadre class..." The man whirled on his spot, dodging the corrupted light weapon of the Angel that was thrust forward. His own hand came up, an open palm met the Cadre Angel's face and pushed him back.

A sonic boom resounded through the battlefield when Kokabiel was launched back. The Angel became nothing more than a blur. At the end of his traject, Kokabiel flapped his wings. Using the speed to accelerate him higher into the air until reached his highest velocity. Three pair of dark, midnight feathered spread out behind him, showing Kokabiel's position and strength. In his hand, a dark golden light twisted and morphed, until it took the form of a sword… a broadsword with two cutting edges. The Angel's elfish face twisted into an ugly mask, red eyes flashed in uncontrolled rage and the long, angelic black hair was pushed back when the Angel dived. "You dare to touch me with your unworthy hands, you disgusting vermin!" Kokabiel lifts his arm up, sword posted ready to cut down.

Kokabiel's eyes suddenly witnessed a black blur moving past him - pain erupted on his back. It was unbearable - the pain. Losing his focus the Angel crashed into the ground, leaving a trail behind. The Cadre tiredly turned his head, red eyes seeking for the one responsible for the pain. Fury lith up his eyes when noticing the man, his target floating in the air. No wings of feathers or leathers like his brothers and sisters of God, but large draconic wings kept the man in the air. However, his source for his fury was the single black feathers appendage in man's hand. "Yo...you...YOU! YOU TORE OFF AN ANGEL'S PRIDE! MY PRIDE!" Roared Kokabiel, rage and hatred burning like a flame in his eyes. "I KILL YOU SLOWLY AND MAKE YOU BEG FOR DEATH!"

"You can try, little crow but that doesn't bring back your purified wings." White-hot flames erupted in his hand, devouring the black feathering wing of the Cadre Angel, its sin being purified by the white flames, turning them to white ash. Kokabield expected the ash to fall down to the ground, only to his growing horror to witness the ash being absorbed by this creature. "I must say… these Light powers coloured with sins taste like a delicate, rich wine." The flames disappeared, only to be replaced by a light spear - black in colour with a dark crimson outlining. "My thanks for sacrificing a part of your soul. Now, if you don't mind…. I have souls to collect."

Kokabiel could only helplessly watch the gigantic draconic wings beat the air, pulling that monster into the air. Despite being helpless - rage burned like a flame in his chest, eyes gleaming darkly and full of hate while around him the Angels and Devils fought. The Cadre Angel didn't let his sight waver from the mortal that had beaten him, quiet easily for someone below his standing. Now, dark life liquid that stained the battlefield flows towards the Monster - absorbing the liquid and to Kokabiels horror… his fellow Angels and the Devils became slower in movement, their once youthful faces started to age before they turned to dust which floated towards the creature. One word came to the Cadre Angel's mind - Nosferatu...devourer of souls.

A long broadsword with two cutting edges mowed down everything in its path. Body limbs and blood flow through the air with the latest being absorbed by the Nosferatu. The victims grew in numbers while the Angels from both the Dark and the Light lost numbers and feeding him their souls and light divine powers. Even their distant Cousins… the Devils lost members of their kind to him, their powers became his. After countering slaughtering of his victims, they came… the Four Satans of the Underworld and their Father - Jehovah to put a stop to him.

A blinding light erupted from their fight, once the light dimmed - all that was left is a huge crater and both the Satans and Jehovah were gone...Michael, Archangel of Heaven could see a lone figure standing in the crater before with a crack - he disappeared. This is how the Great War ended, all the three different factions of the Bible lost their leaders and the main forces of their army because of one man with unknown intentions.

Nosferatu Dracul - Nightwalker and devourer of souls…

* * *

Present time…

...but this man was once known under a different name. A human, who was no older than thirteen. Unlike ordinary humans, this boy belongs to a special branch of humans that possess arcane powers - or something that is also known under a simple term - Magic. Their powers allowed them to influence reality through intent and magic, however their own arrogant and loss of huge parts of their own history caused them to stagnate. They adopted wands, using the tools that original was used to learn control about their magical core but slowly this became the new way of casting magic instead of using their own body as the medium.

We find Harry Potter in his third year, standing next to the Great Lake of Hogwarts. His wand flaring up white as it tried to keep the Patronus of a stag alive. The boy was fighting for his life, using what he was taught to keep the Monsters at bay. Behind him, on the ground, lying is his Godfather - Sirius Black, whose eyes stared vacantly into the distance. His soul was taken by the Wardens of Azkaban and the same creature was now flying to the only living person.

He could feel the cold, boney fingers of the Dementor grasp his head while bringing his own face closer for one of his most terrifying ability - a Kiss. Harry could feel his soul moving out of his body...and with one last desperate attempt to save himself. The Patronus Stag rushed back, crashing into the Dementor, yet the kiss stayed...only for something unexpected to happen. All the souls that were trapped in the dementor fled to the Boy Who Lived body, strengthening his Magic and knowledge while at the same time the Dementor's body crumbled into dust.

The Magic overwhelmed the boy, causing the magic to explode outwardly and caught every Dementor in the vicinity unexpectedly - destroying their bodies. Their prisoners freed for a short moment, only to be sucked into the body of the boy. Strengthening his malnourished body and increasing his magic. A thousand dementors died that night, giving birth to something new...something more...born from tortured souls and death… a being has come into the world that will be known as the No Life King!

Harry's Magic and the Magic of the Time-Turner caused a disruption in the timestream, a rift appeared that swallowed the Boy Who Lived. Leaving only the soulless body of Sirius Black behind, which would be found at dawn by the Gatekeeper of Hogwarts. As for James and Lily's son, he was floating at high speed through space and time. His Magical core still absorbing the Magic from the Dementor's souls and their prisoners but something else intertwined with him. Namely the powers of the Infinite and the Dream that resides in the Dimensional Gape before he was spat out through another portal and back to earth...several thousand years ago. 

* * *

Harry Potter - also known as Alucard  
Power list:  
Godlike Transcendent Vampire'sPsyiology

Immortality

Ultimate Regeneration  
Supernatural Speed  
Supernatural Strength  
Supernatural Reflexes  
Supernatural Accuracy

Intangibility

Shadow Manipulaty

Shapeshifting

Weather Control

Illusion Manipulation

Meta Teleportation

Telekinesis

Telepathy

Mind Control

Summoning (Familiars - Baskerville (Sirius Black Haunt form))

Blood Absorption

Hibernation

Limitation Transcendence

Supernatural Senses

Quantum Reality Manipulation  
Omnipresent powers  
Magic  
Elemental control

Release states (Like that in Hellsing(_"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."_))


	2. Ancient Greece I

**_A good sunny day to all Readers, I hope that everyone is in good health despite these difficult times with COVID-19. _**  
**_After thinking of where I want to start my second chapter, I got my idea when I played Assassin Creed Oddessey. This game is one of my favorite and I decided to put some of the game into my story. _**

**_My reason is that I won't have to think a whole new story and I also wanted to show my readers that Harry has become immortal and some of this life must be shown. As you know, this is a Cross-over with High School DxD and many of the characters are in some way immortal. Some of the people will appear throughout history and meet the Immortal Harry Potter. _**

**_Well, off you go... step in the Animus and enjoy my story. _**

* * *

Time has no meaning for him anymore. Floating through the _Endless nothing_ of space, surrounded by orbs of gas of many different colours, until they blurred together. His travel through _space in between _came to an abrupt stop. Like a meteor, his body crashed into the ground...his arrival had dire consequences for the ruling species and the planet.

Climates changed, killing hundreds of species. Continents shifting while volcanoes erupted around the earth surface. His arrival had announced the End of the Jurassic era and the Earth rapidly shifted. The man's clothes were burned at the entrance, time ravaged his body. Making it looking frail when time continued, fluids leaving his body and preserving him, which kept his body in perfect condition. And for many years, he slept until one day a most unlikely creature found him. Paws pressed into the soft ground, disturbing the grinds. Sharp nails left depraves behind while it slowly sneaks forward.

Ears twitched from time to time, head tilting and eyes scouring the surrounding. Seeking for any predator. A wind blew and caused the trees and grass rouse. Stalking silently closer to his target. Golden slitted eyes gazed hungrily at the dead body, his long sharp teeth tracing along the skin. Preparing to feast on his death prey… its maw opened when sudden darkness wisped off the body and the creature wasn't prepared for what did come.

A pale hand, posted like a knife buried itself deeply into the creature's chest. Ignoring the soft flesh and slim fingers encircled a beating organ that sounds like music to the monster that literally held his heart in his hand. '_I honour your sacrifice mighty creature, may your rich life liquid strengthen me on my journey, a soul, pure and strong like yours will lives for eternity within me._' The hand retreated out of the torso of the creature, its heart was ripped out and red liquid rained down on the other predator. Slowly, life returned to the mummified body when blood coated his lips and slide into his mouth. The animal's heart was now held above the parted lips and while life left the animal, it strengthens the Creature of the Night.

It started slowly, building up while black wisps of arcane magic floated like dark stars into the air. That radiates instead of light, this one embraced the whole area in darkness. A small line of crimson red slowly increased in strength, forming a protective layer around the small spheres of black. Inside his body, his new powers resonated with the powers that he accidentally absorbed when moving through the dimension gape, giving birth to the third most powerful creature in the whole dimension. Harry James Potter roared in a draconic voice to the heavens, shaking the universe. From his right shoulder, a large pitch-black draconic wing burst out of his skin, not a mere second later a second wing joined from his other shoulder. The boy threw his head back, roaring. His beautiful emerald eyes bleeding into red, his teeth growing and becoming sharp.

His magic mixed with the wisps of power that he had absorbed on his travel to the far, distant past. Around him a small breeze of wind picked up, pushing sand into the air that only increased in strength the more his own powers melted together with that of the _Infinite _and the _Dream_. Trees and large boulders were picked up by the growing hurricane. The hurricane own, destructive powers only multiplied in strength from this new being, giving the wind sharpness to cut through boulders and trees. His draconic terrifying roar brought fear into the hearts of every living being, causing them to flee. After the sun started to sink at the horizon, its roar grew weaker until it finally tapered off, losing its strength and with the dimming of its roar so did the hurricane, turning smaller, shrinking until it was only a gentle breeze.

Standing in a circle, Harry slowly lifted his head. Crimson eyes that radiated with pure power could only look at the devastation he had done. Suddenly the sound of something pushing the air resounded through the area and the child disappeared in a blink.

* * *

_Kephallonia, 480bc…_

A shadow blurred over the ground, moving past the humans that travelled down the road. It was following a young teenage girl, a child in many eyes. Her long brown hair, which was braided together danced behind her. Under any normal circumstances. The speed of a young girl would have bitten the dust against that of a grown adult. She dodged people that look like the time had frozen around them, however, her speed was something only a few humans has in the world. Sounds of a small river flowing and her time living on this island taught her where she is. The girl quickly jumped over the small river and then ran up the hill. The hill gave a beautiful view over the island and two olive trees gave enough shades to protect you from Apollo's grace. Between the trees is a patch of fresh grass, which soften the ground a little. It is there she fell to her knees and breathed deeply, yet her smile was impossible to remove for the feat she achieved. "Your speed has improved Kassandra, very impressive." Her smile grew to impossible proportions. "Come...join me for a meal Kassandra." Kassandra smiled at the person who had chased her.

From the shadows of the trees, a handsome man appeared. Dark hair, wild and unruly like a bird's nest framed his aristocratic face. Laughing emerald eyes gazed kindly down at her. The man has pale skin, despite Apollo's attempt of giving him a tan. A black chiton covered his athletic figure with golden Greece patterns at the edges. "Hadrian!" She called out in joy, rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt his body shake in laughter and blood rushed up, her face lighting up red.

"Calm down Kasandra...you did well and know that you made me proud. Now relax and help me in starting our meal." Kasandra heard the amusement in his voice, she quickly departed from him to gather some small branches to lithe up a fire. The rustling of bushes when the man disappeared, only for a moment to announce his return. "I've some flatbread and pork ready for on the fire." She watched how he buried two V stick into the ground and then placed the pork between them, who was held up by a stick that had pierced the body. "You know Kassandra, I do have a surprise for you." The man announced, causing her smile to grow.

She launched forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What is the surprise! By Zeus, what is the surprise?" Chirped Kassandra in sheer joy, her voice a little muffled from her position with her face buried into his waist.

"Why don't you turn around to see for yourself," she could hear the amusement colouring his voice. Kassandra turns her head, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed a man standing between the trees. A stray sun ray highlighted his presence and this person felt familiar to her, which confused the girl. "Kassandra, let me introduce you to the God Hermes Patron of Travellers, Trade, Sports, Athletes and Thieves...and most importantly, your father."

"You forgot invention, orators and wit, literature and poe-ouch!" Hermes cried out when he was rudely interrupted by the other man. A red, fat swelling appeared on his head, courtesy of a rock. "What was that for Hadrian!" The God thievery raised his voice, glaring at the man.

Hadrian just shrugged off the glare, ignoring the heated glare of the God. "That was for being a prick, now go and meet your daughter." He said sarcastically before returning his attention back to the pile of wood, poking it with a stick to let the fire breath.

As for Kassandra, her eyes bulged out at the casual attitude of her friend in how he deals with the Olympian God. She turned sharply on her feet and marched back to her friend and folded her hand into a fist. "Harry..." she spoke through clenched teeth and brought her clenched fist down. Kassandra expected her fist to meet her friend's head, only for her to hit the Olympian Messenger and who also is her father - Hermes on the head. "I...I..." Kassandra weakly spoke up when the realisation dawned on her and what she had done. "I'm sorry! Please don't punish me!"

The girl clenched her eyes close, expecting the God enraged. What she didn't expect was for Hermes to laughter which was joined by her friend. She waited, feeling the breeze of the wind touching her skin. Playing with her hair and nothing else happened, so slowly, Kassandra opened her eyes and see her friend and Hermes sitting around the campfire. A pig was slowly being roasted above the fire. "Sit with us, Kassandra," Hermes calls out to her, his eyes dimmed a bit when seeing that the girl was frozen on her spot. "There is no need to fear me, Daughter, I won't harm you for a simple prank that was caused by my friend here." Zeus son patted the ground between Hadrian and himself. "I expected things to play as they did and I won't lay the blame at your feet. Now that I can join you for a moment, my daughter… don't you like to ask a few questions from us?"

Kassandra warily joined them. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed to be in the presence of a God, even if he is her father. The girl then turns her attention to her friend, who she now suspects is something much more than he tried to presence. Joining them, crossing her legs, Kassandra sat between them and her attention and whole being focussed on her father. "I do have questions...father. A lot of them. Many nights and days, I prayed for the answer that gave me these gifts. I quickly learned that there was something different about me that makes me stick out of the crowd. People started to take notice of me, giving me odd jobs and my friends became jealous. They left me, spreading false rumours about me. Framing me for their crimes of thievery. I had to fight to survive. My first question is why you weren't there for me when I needed you the most!" Her voice, in the end, rising to shout levels.

Hermes heard her voice, his daughter pain and the demand for his absence. "Kassandra, my daughter. I cannot make or justified my absences from your life. Life of a God is...hard, with many demands and yes, sometimes we cannot even see our children." The Greece God of Messages stopped her with a hand. "My father, Zeus had placed several laws that we, the Olympians must follow. One of them is the minimize connection with our children but we never forgot them...any of our children, I swear that on the River Styx." Zeus son couldn't help to grin at the glare the girl gave him. "We handle the affairs in our domains, with here and there we take a peek at our children. When we sense danger to our offsprings, our voice warns the child and other times we leave behind the necessary living arrangements. We give them a bag full of Drachma, sometimes food and other times weapons to protect themselves." Kassandra's eyes lighted up with recognition once her father mentioned the items she found when needing them most. "Our children possess abilities that no other mortal has, making them unique. Each God and Goddesses child has a different ability that is unique to them. For example, both Perseus and Heracles possess great strength, stronger durability and great stamina. Their powers, gained from their Godly parents paved them a path to rule mortals. You, my daughter… are blessed with many abilities, just like those I mentioned."

"I can move so quickly is because of you, father?" Exclaimed a surprised Kassandra.

Hermes couldn't help but grin at the young girl. "Your quick reaction and movement come from me, my daughter. Just that isn't always the same case for other children of the Gods. I could have a child that only would be highly gifted in stealing or a way to sway the crowd with a lofty tongue." Commented the god. "The best example would be I and my siblings, we all share the same father and yet our domains and powers highly different from each other." Hermes could see that his daughter started to understand. "While we grow, more powers and abilities came available to us and I suspect the same will happen to our children." The Protector of Travellers then takes a bite out of his meat, letting the juice and fat run down his chin.

"I understand father. Father, can you perhaps tell me if I have more siblings besides Hadrian?" Kassandra quietly said, yet her eyes sparkle at the idea of having a family. "I guess with him watching over me ever since I arrived on this island. Hadrian protected me from the islanders, animals and even taught me how to run." Her question caused Apollo's half-brother to choke on his food, which caused a cold shiver to run down her spine. "Hadrian is your son, right father? Who else can keep up with me if not another child of yours?"

Roaring laughter erupted at her other side and Kassandra turns her head. She sees Hadrian throw his head back while laughter filled the air, his shoulders shaking. "M..Me! Hi..his son!" Her friend laughed, which slowly taper off. "Hermes would wish to sire me, right my friend?"

Hermes lowered his head and showed an expression to his daughter that she hadn't expected. "He pouted," Kassandra exclaimed in shock, her face a mask of disbelief. Slowly she turns her attention back to her laughing friend and lifted her hand…

..._slap!_

She hit her friend hard in the face with an open hand. Effectively stopping her friend's laughter. "Look, Hermes! She shows signs of becoming a great warrior by showing how courageous she is by slapping the terrifying creature that is me." Hadrian's voice still held a lilt of amusement, his eyes twinkling happily. For his comment, he earned another slap from the girl and all the man did was chuckling.

"Stop laughing!" Demanded Kassandra angrily, she puffed her cheeks up and frowned at her friend. "Stop laughing, Malaka!" The girl crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him.

Hadrian guffawed at the cursing of the girl. "Hermes! Did you heard that! She swears like your father!" This brought another round of slapping from the girl and her father only grimaced slightly at hearing his daughter shriek in a similar rage of his own parent. In the distance, low rumbling sounds of the Sky god signature element could be heard. "I believe your grandfather heard me."

Kassandra shrieked in annoyance and delivered her last slap on his head. She glared for one last time at her friend before turning to her father. "I think from you two reactions, my friend is not my brother? If not, then why did he protects and taking care of me since my arrival on this island?"

"Because I was asked. Hermes, your father learned about your banishment from Sparta and the enemies that you and your family made. He sought me out, me, a neutral element in the mechanism of the Gods to protect you from those who want your dead, or want to use you to further advance their plans." Gone was the playful lilt in his voice, exchanged for a much harsher and colder tone. "You made many enemies when you tried to stop the oracles fake messages of Apollo and used your own instinct to attempted to rescue your brother from the faith that was chosen for him. Your interference caused them to adapt or scrap their scripts that they had written out for the future of Greece, but more importantly, you forced them to step out from the shadows once more and into the light."

"Who are they that they could make decisions of the Gods, and why they had chosen to sacrifice my baby brother!" She demanded, her eyes burned with righteous fire. Kassandra glared at her father, who could only smile awkwardly before she turned her attention back towards her friend, who showed a grim look. "Explain how they could do such things without the Gods stepping in! Why did they target us! My brother and I are just children, so why were they after us! We weren't a threat to them!"

Hermes couldn't immediately formulate a response to his daughter. How could you explain to a child, who had only known the world of mortals that the world of gods and monsters were different? That despite all their knowledge of the world, or their powers that are far above the understanding of mortals, and the maintenance of the Godly domains demands much of their time that they couldn't always keep an eye on their followers and children. And so, a feeling of relieving swept over Hermes when the second person spoke. "Do you want to learn why they had targeted your younger brother and you. The reason for them to go after your family, if you want to know...all you need is to peer through the open space between the two olive trees. Watch, and learn!"

The God of Thieves and Messengers of the Olympians watch his daughter follow the instruction of his friend. Before Hermes joined his daughter in watching the scenes, from out of the corner of his eyes the God noticed emerald coloured wisps of magic linger around the hand of his friend. A small smile appeared on his face before he faced forward to witness the view of what his daughter would see.

* * *

_A clear, blue sky which gave Apollo an unobstructed view of the world below. His warm, gentle touch warmed the earth, birthing life to a new day. Through the blue stretch of Zeus domain, a cry of an eagle ran through, flying freely. Powerful beats from his wings carried the eagle through the mountainous region of Phokis in Northern Greece. Sharp, slitted eyes watch the world below flit past. Mountains slopes which were grown with bushes, trees and small rivers slithering their way down. Tilting its wings, causing his body to make a sharp turn the eagle flew towards Mount Parnassos. A small, dusty and rocky road led towards a small sanctuary, known through the world as the Sanctuary of Delphi. Erected in front of the sanctuary, a small army of tents were built. _

_From the perspective of the eagle, humans moved like ants. the Eagle could see the men of Sparta move around in their camp. They are tall, showing a strong appearance with their bulging muscles, cropped hair and weary beards. They worshipped the son of Zeus, Ares the God of War. Their chest plate, together with their ankle and wrist plates and the helmet they wear lie in the sun, next to the men that enjoined Apollo's blessing. Not far from them lie their weapons, a bronze short, double-bladed sword and a round shield that was made out of wood and bronze. _

_The Eagle's sharp eyes followed the path of a small group of Spartan warriors, they were shedding their clothes while stepping into a small clearing. Large pottery stands at the edge of the clearing and two men stepped forward to remove the leathery seals. Zeus, who watched through his Sacred Animals eyes, knew that this pottery contained scented oil for wrestling. Zeus, with a thought, sent his Chosen to follow a different group of Spartan warriors. This group of Spartans are all geared up, bronze armour gleaming under the sun while behind them a red cape billowed in the wind._

_This time, Zeus could perhaps find a clue to where his wayward son has gone to. Another divine guidance from him and the Eagle soared over the group of Spartans, those who just entered the Sanctuary of Delphi. The Sanctuary of Delphi is a place of beauty, white marble walls with large, beautiful decorated pottery that contained colourful plants. A small temple for the Moon Goddess and the Messenger God wasn't built far from the large temple of Apollo. At every corner, a statue of Apollo depicted his fight with the Mighty Python. 'Did my men prepare for the war that the Pythian might be too blinded to see?'_

'_Your men are prepared to lie down their life for you, as do I. We have heard the rumours of the marching forces of the Persians. Our wife and children future is bleak if we don't put a fight to stop them. Dark and cruel stories have reached my ears what will happen to our family when we let them march into our lands, nothing but enslavement and misery.' Grunted Dienekes, a trusty and longtime friend of Leonidas. _

_Leonidas climbed the stairs that lead towards the magnificent temple of Apollo with Dienekes, his second in command following close behind. Closing the group and guarding their back where the two guards, each one of them eyed the Temple's personal guardians. In their thoughts, question marks appeared when they noticed the purple sleeves hanging over their shoulders, showing that they weren't of Sparta nor of Athens. And so, in their mind, they could not be trusted with the welfare of their king. _

_Entering Apollo's temple where his eyes quickly sought out the Pythia, her eyes clear with divinity that is far beyond his own understanding, yet Leonidas noticed something besides Apollo's blessing, namely fear. Behind her, twenty-five masked individuals with dark black cloaks were positioned behind her. A clay mask, which showed different expressions and genders. Leonidas recognized these mask, mostly from performances of artists that replayed heroic stories of heroes like Hercules, bloody battles and the conquests of the Gods. However, these masks looked kindly different, more menacing and held only one purpose, namely to keep their identity a secret. Having seen these people, his attention turned to the Pythia, Apollo's High Priest. "I thank you in the name of Apollo that you could receive me so quickly, I can only count this as a good omen from our Gods, High Priestess." The King of Sparta knelt down in front of the Pythia, showing that he respected her position to speak for the Gods while his voice spread out. "With my arrival, here at Delphi, I bring dire news that the army of the Persians is close to our borders. If no one put resistance against them, our people, man, wives and children will be slaughtered like kettles and those who are not will find their future as slaves." Spoke the Kind of Sparta. "I have come to hear the Wisdom of the Gods and ask for good fortunes to put a stop to them."_

"_I know of who you are - King of Sparta, killer of lions, mighty Leonidas. Travelled far you have to seek the Wisdom of Apollo." The Pythia, who is a young woman with long sandy blonde hair which was held out of her face by a silver tiara. 'Mighty Leonidas, son of Hermes, do not outwardly react to this voice.' Leonidas could feel his father's comfort fueling him with warmth upon hearing his name. "The Gods has spoken to me, giving me council," she spoke to him, her voice musical and divine. 'I and my sisters are held hostage by these masked men, members of the Cult of Cosmos, forcing us to speak false prophecies in the name of Xerxes. Find a way to free my sisters and I can speak once more in favour of our Gods.' Leonidas glanced at the masked members of what he now learned is the Cult of Kosmos. His many experiences in war and battle now could see one of them standing close to the Pythian. "I have counselled with the Gods, they spoke to me. You are to return back to Sparta, sit on your throne and forget the Persians. They are of no concern to you."_

_Despite the Pythia divine voice that managed to speak to him privately, Leonidas didn't need to play a performance worthy of Dionysus. Veins bulge out of his neck, his face contorted into an angry mask. And like his namesake, the King of Sparta roared. "No concern! No concern you say! Have you heard the news what the Persian did to neighbouring lands once conquered? They burned down farmlands, slaughtered whole cities and razed the town to the ground! All of your wisdom Pythia and I expected better! The Pythia," He spat, causing spittle to fly through the air. "I do not care what you say!"_

"_Enough!" One of the masked individuals spoke commandingly. "We have grown tired of your insolent tongue! Sparta will no go to war, the Pythia has spoken." The voice was male and Leonidas could see the arrogant radiate off him strongly. _

_Walking back and forth, King Leonidas came to a stop and glared vehemently at them. "The Pythia says what you tell her to say! She's been your puppet for far too long! When Apollo returns - his arrows will pierce your poisoned hearts!" Spoke the King of Sparta coldly. _

"_Oh Leonidas, the days of Olympians and heroes are over. Do you think your blood or that of the Gods make you or them so special? If we opened your veins it would spill to the ground and disappear through the cracks. You are no one, they...the Gods, they will be forgotten and men will take their rightful place." A different masked individual spoke up, his voice was honeyed and rich. _

_Enraged, yet cool of mind, Leonidas drew his spear and pointed it at the spoken individual. "You are more than welcome to find out." While his weapon was pointed at the traitors, Apollo's High Priest stepped forward and pushed the weapon gently aside. "Your fate is sealed, Son of the Lion. Xerxes will unite us. He will bring order to chaos." Despite the voice of the Pythia, her divine voice was sounding differently. 'The fate of Greece is in your hands, Son of Hermes. Through your actions, Sparta will triumph. Fare thee well with the blessing of Nike, Goddess of Victory.'_

_Leonidas turned away from the Pythia and these masked individuals, placing his spear back on his back. The King of Sparta marched out of the Temple of Apollo, roughly pushing aside the two purple cloaked soldiers which were stationed at the door. "Gather the men." Commanded the son of Hermes. _

"_My King?" Dienekes questioned him unsurely upon seeing Leonidas thundering expression. _

"_If Xerxes wants Sparta, he'll have to go through me," Leonidas told his friend. They departed Delphi with haste, travelling down the rocky, dusty road until the roof of the red tents of their camp could be seen. "Let the men form a perimeter around the camp, don't let anyone come into the hearing distance and let some of the men bring three boars to sacrifice to our Gods," Leonidas instructed his second in command. Upon arrival in the camp, Dienekes immediately executed his King's wishes. _

_Soldiers scrambled to their feet, gathering their weapons and marched to the edge of the camp, forming a protective wall around their base. From one of the tents, a group of soldiers, six in total and each had a boar hanging with their feet against a wooden pole to keep the animal between them. "Prepare the boars for the sacrifice! One boar for the King of the Gods - Zeus! Might this sacrifice please him and that we gain his blessing! A boar for the God of War and Warfare, our patronize Ares, to ask for his strength and wisdom for the upcoming war against the Persians! The last boar is for my father, Hermes - Messengers of the Gods, protector of travellers, bless our allies with your speed! May our couriers find their way unobstructed to our allies in our darkest times!"_

_Leonidas soldiers quickly built a small pyre, fruit and scented oil where presented. The boars were brought forward and one after another, they were sacrificed for the Gods. The Spartans looked up at the cry of an eagle, Zeus sacred animal and many of them took the sight of such majestic creature as a good sign. _

_A sudden bright light shone from their weapons and shield, almost blinding them. Dienekes drew his sword and with one flick of his blade, it easily cut through a boulder without any resistance. "Ares has blessed your blades to cut through anything not divine, just for this battle. You Spartans always had kept Ares ideals in high regards, lived your life to his lifestyle and so my brother rewarded his followers." Leonidas and his soldiers turned around to see a young man with an athletic body that most runners possess, short blonde-brown curled hair. A pair of warm brown eyes gazed with pride at Leonidas, a caduceus rest loosely in his hands and winged sandals from which the white-golden wings kept the God airborne. "Hello my Leonidas, son of the Lion," Hermes spoke amusingly. _

"_Father..." Leonidas and his men sunk through their knees and kneeled for the Patrons of Travellers. "What message did you bring from the King of the Gods, Zeus?"_

_Hermes looks around, seeing his son and the Spartans kneeling. The Son of Maia knows of the dark faith that befalls many of them. "Zeus has sent eagles far and wide, seeking for my brother Apollo. Found them they did. For weeks, my brother battled the Mighty Python which has slithered his way out of Tartarus. Our enemies exploited the absence of Apollo and forced the High Priestess of Apollo to weaken our people in the name of Xerxes. They kidnapped my brother's priests and secured them in different parts of Greece. Not knowing the faith of her sisters, the Pythia in fear followed our enemies orders."_

"_Then we must free them, Father!" Leonidas snarled._

_The God of Messengers couldn't help to smile at his son and the men rightful feelings. "I cannot send you to rescue the priests. If I did, you and your men would come too late to secure the strategic location to keep Xerxes from further advancing." Sounds of fingers tightening around the shaft of spears could be heard throughout the camp. "Leonidas, you need to march to Thermopylae with your men. I will ask my sisters to help to give some distance support to your men. As for Apollo's priests, I'll ask a friend of mine to help us."_

"_Who is this friend? Forgive me, father but I have a hard time to believe that this person is mortal." Leonidas spoke up from his kneeled position, showing bravery to question his immortal father. _

"_You are correct that my friend isn't mortal. I fear, for his help… we all will pay a heavy price." Hermes glanced at his son. Taking a long look, edging his son's features into his mind. The Protector of travellers knows what will happen when his friend joins the fight. "Fight well, Spartans!" _

_A blinding light burst from the camp and Hermes disappeared. Leonidas raised from his kneeled position and barked out commands. Quickly and with precision, they gathered their pieces of equipment. Folded their tents and before you knew it, everything was on their feet and marched out of the clearing….and departing the grounds of Delphi._

* * *

The vision between the trees faded away, revealing the green plains beyond the three lines. She had witnessed a small part of her grandfather's life. Seeing him standing up against masked individuals who clearly held some power over the chosen Oracle of the Sun God. His defiance to them and the strong will to do whatever is within his powers to protect those who cannot do it themselves. "Who were they?" She placed the questions at their feet.

"The masked individuals that stood behind the Pythia, they call themselves the Cult of Kosmos. A group of men and women who had a taste of power and desired more. They place the human race above anything else, despite being a short living and young specie." Harry explained. "The human specie is short living and yet, for some reason, they see themselves as the superior race above anything else...Gods, Nymphs and Monsters." Kassandra listened to her friend. "Even I regardless of what I had become wasn't purely a human. My kind, who like you are actually Demigods in nature with the natural talents of manipulating the cosmic energy. Through the centuries we found conclaves, safe places where we could grow in numbers. We were in many numbers superior, feeding the arrogance of some people who had tasted powers. Like them and this Cult of Kosmos share only one thought, dominance over others."

"We need to stop them," Kassandra spoke up strongly.

Harry smiled kindly at the young girl, bringing his hand up to ruffle her hair. "And they will be stopped." Promised the immortal. "But remember that even when menkind thinks they have won, they lose."

"Why?" Questioned the girl.

"Men think that Gods fade after they stop believing, however, the truth is something entirely different. They can't fade, no matter how much mankind want others to believe… because no mortal knows about the strongest Immortal deities...Ophis the Goddess of Infinity, Chaos and Nothingness while Great Red is the God of Illusions and Dreams. Not many, might they be Immortal or Mortal knows about them, nor that they are my parents."

There was a moment of silence at this revelation. It was Hermes who jumped back to his feet and dramatically pointed at his fellow immortal. "W..Wh...When did this happen!"

"That is easy to answer Hermes, my birth happened before there were the Titans roaming Gaia world and far before you and the other Gods were birthed," Harry told the Messengers of the Gods. "My name is Hadrian Nosferatu and I born with all my parents' domains and their powers plus those of my own." Hermes gaped at the younger-looking immortal. "Hermes, you can understand that I want my parentage and my godhood kept secret, after all, I do not desire to hear your Lord father demands anything from me."

Hermes recovered after a few moments and slowly chuckles escaped him, which grew volume and hearty laughter filled the air. "Hadrian! You cannot just drop such a country shattering surprise on me!" Gasped the Olympian, breathing heavily until the surprise slowly ebbed away. Lifting his head, Hermes only met the stern gaze of the other immortal. "Fine," Muttered the thief. "I swear on the river Styx that the secret you told me will be kept in confidence and won't be shared with others, not in the known!" A dull, black light with red on the edges flashed from the God's blessed weapon, sealing his oath and the God turned to him with a grimace, despite the playfulness light shining in his eyes. "Happy now, oh mighty King of the Night."

"Very," replied Harry dryly. "Now that Hermes cannot share this information with the Olympians or other immortals," the young man turns to his young companion and tapped her forehead with the tips of his index and middle finger. "And now with a bit of my power, your mind is protected for any intrusion and your knowledge about that little bit of info is secured so tightly, you will not even remember them after I finished my storytelling."

Kassandra glared with dismay at her friend and angrily crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you do that Harry!" She whined petulantly.

"To protect you from harm, young one, if this knowledge spread out throughout the Olympians domains and mortal learns about me through you. Can you imagine how they will call you a heretic and try to murder you for spreading lies about their religion." Kassandra shakes her head at the thought. "At this moment the Olympians are the only true powers men know and you are one of the rare people that know that other deities walk amongst mortals. But despair not, many dryads and supernatural creatures know about my existence and you can speak with them about me." The girl's frown was quickly replaced by smiles and Harry gestured back to the trees where their view shimmered and the next chapter of the story started.

* * *

_In the Forests of the Nymphs…_

_...Hadrian is the common name the other Supernatural identify him as. The man wears a black toga with at the edges beautiful Greece designs, waved in gold. Currently, he let his rearrest on a large boulder that was half-buried next to a small pool of water. Around him, beautiful nymphs were singing and dancing. Throwing freshly plucked flowers over him while they giggled. "...I understand Hermes, rest assured that my priority will be first Apollo's priestesses before I will join your son in battle." Harry spoke to the shimmering in the air, which was known as the Mirror of Iris, Goddess of Rainbow and messages. _

'_No Hadrian, I want you to stay out of battle until my son and his men fall.' The displaced wizard could hear the anguish in the Olympian's voice. 'My son will fight to the bitter end, knowing that his sacrifice will unite his people against the boy, no, the man he has become and his will to protect his people is something to be proud of. Leonidas is my son, I love him and it pains me to do this..'_

_Hadrian grimaced and closed his eyes for a moment. 'The Life of a Demigod is a hard road to travel and their lives aren't always pleasant.' The creature of the night rises from his seat and his feet gently pressed the green blades of grass into the ground. 'I assume that you know that the Persian armies are too vast for the Spartans. Very well then, I, Hadrian Nosferatu will witness the battle of the ages until they are defeated. Their blood and souls will be claimed by me once I step upon the battlefield.' The man then softly spoke. "My apologies, Hermes that your son, his men and their enemies will not see the green fields of the promised land."_

'_I know that all too well, friend. Just promise me that the souls of my son and the brave soldiers will be taken good care of.' Hermes said before cutting off the connection. When the Iris' mirror disappeared, Hadrian burst into a fine black mist, thousand small bats climb into the air, flying at incredible speed towards Delphi. His mission firmly in place and a hunger for blood made his stomach rumble like an angry Nemean Lion._


	3. Ancient Greece II

Flying through the dark embowelment of the earth. The intriguing network of the cave system that ran under the surface, giving those that knew about them a natural way to come and go without arousing any suspicion. A silent soundwave moved rapidly through the cave system, splitting up when more passages appeared. For the displaced wizard, now immortal and what mortals would later call Vampires, in his subconscious mind the information that his echolocation returned to him gave him a perfect overview of the cave system.

The creature's body dissolves in a fine black mist that rapidly travelled through the smallest of crevices, moving towards his appointed targets. While flitting through earth's veins, voices drifted towards from the heart of the Cult's hidden meeting place. '_The insolence of that barbarian! Like a feral dog, he dares to bark back to his Masters' _Angry, agreeing muttering reached his sharp hearing. '_Opposing against the might of Kosmos, he dares, with his feeble existence! Even these so-called Olympians are no might to the Cult of Kosmos! We have controlled the Pythia since Persia called in our service...and yet, for all those sun and moons...the Sun God Apollo hasn't shown any proof of his existence - phah! _'

Standing in a circle were some members from the Cult of Kosmos, each one of them shrouded in dark cloaks. White theatrical menacing porcelain masks protecting their identities to be recognized by anyone, not in the known. Sadly for them, one of the true forces that mankind should fear was making his way to them. '_Send a message bird to the God-King Xerxes that the crawling dog Leonidas is on his way to stop his army. By the God-King's name..._' the speaker suddenly cursed. The reason was that the stone basins that were placed at the edges of the circle, which were all burning with bright, warm fire were all suddenly snuffed out of life. '_Show yourself, coward! You dare to strike the Cult of Kosmos in the dark!_'

Harry Nosferatu appeared in the centre of the circle, his mist gathered back together and forming a solid form slowly. First was his upper body that is connected to the right underarm through a wisp of dark mist. The arm raised up in the air, fingers spread and five lances of dark shadow with a crimson light around the edges were conjured out of nothing and they hovered for a moment in the air. Not a second later they pierced through the air, entering the soft flesh of the throat, silencing five cultists for eternity, soft, almost silently choking sounds rang through the darkness. '_Someone discovered us! Spread out! We cannot let the Cult of Kosmos fall. Warn our brothers and sisters!_' Their enemy conjured a black sword from his magic, falling to his knees the sharp edges of the blade cut just below the kneecaps and then it flew up, cutting through tendons, muscles and bones when an arm flew through the air.

With a dull thud and a piercing scream out of pain, the cultist fell down to the ground. Six cultists fell victim to the invisible attacker within a minute. The darkness so far has covered his invasion and unlike the mortals in the cave, normal humans who have no special born abilities to see in the dark...they have become perfect prey for the predator of the night. His second arm was now wholly connected to the upper body and with a flick of his hand, a shadowy circle stretched out under each remaining cultist before sharp spears burst up, piercing them.

Once they were all immobilized or killed, Harry's cold and menacing voice filled the space while those who survived moaned and cried for mercy. "_We exist, mortals. You might not see us or believe us to be the fidget of others' imagination...but we are here. Hiding in plain sight and we learn of your insolence._"

"I tell you nothing you disgusting creature!" The apparent leader spat out with anger. "You might have found us and we will die here but the world belongs to men. It will not happen now, not tomorrow but in the end, we will drive your kind off from our world. I will watch you from the afterlife, seeing you being tortu–!" His snarl was cruelly interrupted when the blood in his body forcefully was drained out of his body and a terrifying scream tore through his throat. The man's scream was joined with his fellow cultists that were still alive while those that had already found eternal peace, found that their promised rest was ruthlessly denied and a fate much worse than death awaited them.

'_I didn't need you to tell me anything because your soul and blood is all that I need._' The cult's leader heard the cold voice from just behind him before a flaming pain hit him in the neck. The predator of the night fed off on the man before dissolving into a mist, behind in the cave all the bodies of the cultists erupted into green flames that burned them to ash. Harry Nosferatu left the dusty remains of the cultists behind and moved out to the locations the priestesses of Apollo were kept imprisoned.

Hadrian burst with speed out of the Sanctuary of Delphi, which was located at the steep slopes of Mount Parnassos. Not far away from the Sanctuary of Delphi, at the feet of the mountain is the valley of the snakes where the remains of Pythons temple lie in ruins. The Valley of the Snakes was once a place full of life. Small animals scurried through the valley, a small river brought the trees and bushes bloom while birds were chirping. But that was a long time ago, now the valley was full of death. Dusty remains of animals littered the valley, bushes and trees had died and are devoid of any life. What once brought life was now dried up, however, there was life back in the valley after all the centuries since the Olympians had driven off the Titans.

In the Valley of the Serpent, a large basilisk serpentine creature that was easily a hundred meters long, instead of scales like any respective reptile, this serpent had its whole body protected by long black javelin-sized spikes. Unlike most serpentine animals, this serpent had two pairs of eyes, two at the normal position at both sides of the head but a secondary pair was closely lodged behind the first. The Python slithered with a speed that you would never have expected from such a titanic creature, its head flying through the air, chasing a man that was beyond handsome that was only increased tenfold by the warm, sunny aura he radiates.

The man is seven feet and six inches tall, shining, shoulder-length blonde hair swayed in the wind while his chariot carried him out of danger. Sunlight reflected from the ornament on his forehead, a golden band that resembles two serpents, their heads keeping the sun up at the centre. Along with the band, small images of the Olympian's sun god birth to the day his first battle against the Python was displaying Apollo's story. A white chiton with on the edges the square vectors that shines like the golden rays of the Sun, however, his clothes didn't hide the athletic frame that the god possessed. Suntanned skin, like golden-bronzed marble, well-toned muscles that showed many uses of the bow. On his hips, two long-knives were secured that the Sun deity uses besides his chosen weapon. In his hand, Apollo's chosen weapon is a bow that is entirely made out of the sun's fire with the exception of the handle, which was made out of soft patches of the Golden Fleece. His arrows were entirely made out from the sun's light, almost invisible and quicker than light, yet stronger than the strongest metal known to men.

Apollo was riding his chariot which was pulled by a large orb that radiated off heat and fire. A miniature sun which reigns was made out of the light that was attached to the chariot. Like Apollo's head ornament, so too did the chariot display a story about Apollo's life. His many deeds, from curing the sickness through the capable hands of healing, or through plagues, cursing the very lands with illness and hunger, or were it his voice, entertaining the masses with his songs and music.

The chariot swirled out of the path of a lunging serpent, Python's maw was wide open, showing rows upon rows of sharp, poison dripped down its fangs. While his chariot was swirling, Apollo had pulled his bowstring, an arrow appeared on his bow and behind the sun deity, multiple golden magical circles with intrigued formulas appeared. When Artemis' brother released the arrow on his bow, so too did Apollo's arrows in the magical circle flew towards their designed target.

Like a stream of sunlight, arrows poured out of the magical circle and pierced the palate of the mighty Python. A high pitching shriek tore through the valley when the Python felt the pain in its unprotected flesh. Wriggling uncontrollable through the valley, its tail slashing through the ruins of its temple before it hit Apollo, causing him to be separated from his chariot. The chariot crashed through a dead tree, then through a boulder before coming to a stop when it crashed into the feet of Mt. Parnassos, leaving a deep crater. As for Apollo, unlike his chariot the god didn't crash through many obstacles and crashed straight into the feet of the mountain, his collision caused a disturbance through the Valley of the Serpents.

The disturbance travelled far, interrupting the small pocket dimension in which Apollo and the Mighty Python were caged in. Crevices appeared in the sky when suddenly the dome of the pocket dimension burst open. The combined powers of both the sun deity and the son of Gaia destroyed the dome, returning them to be sensed by every immortal in the surrounding. Harry had just reached the end of the Valley Serpents when the power wave washed over him. He sharply turned and sped towards the source. Emerald green eyes widened in shock at the colossal form of the mighty serpent, towering over the prone form of Apollo, who was from the waist up buried in sand and stone. Flicking his hand, multiple magical circles appeared above the serpent, a moment later black lances with red lining rained down upon Python.

"_Hermes! Get to the Valley of the Serpents right now!_" Spoke the Nosferatu through the mirror of Iris that the man had summoned. His attacks gained the attention of the serpent and Harry quickly flitted out of the way when a shadow covered him, which only grew in size. Python's tail came like a whip down, causing it to rip the earth. '_Hadrian what is so important to call me when I just spoke to you a moment ago._' The Day Walker heard the tired god. '_I'm currently at my sister's camp, asking if she had heard anything about her brother._'

Harry materialized a sword out of nowhere, sidestepped the lung of Python, who had tried to bite him. "_Get by Hades name to Delphi! Apollo is here with me at the Valley of the Serpents, fighting a bloody reptile!_" The man turned the Iris message so that it could show the Python. The colourful language was heard on the other end of the Mirror. '_Sisters! Grab your weapons! We need to help my brother…._' Green emerald eyes flickered with power and made a horizontal sweep with his sword and from the tip of the blade a blast of black energy was launched and smashed into one of the eyes of the Mighty Python. "_Artemis don't bring in your huntresses. This beast is far above any other creature they might have ev– Oh Hades!_" Harry quickly flitted to Apollo's side when seeing all the spikes on the Python skin stand up straight. A moment later the spikes shot in every direction, destroying more of the valley. Hermes' friend had grabbed Apollo and flitted them towards the other side of the valley. '_I had no intention of sacrificing my daughters to my brother's nemesis._' Her voice was laced with anger and Harry winced that he had pulled the wrong conclusion so quickly. Artemis' voice then softened a little when she spoke again. '_My intention was to send out my daughters to help you in the search for my brother's priestesses._' Before Harry could apologize, Apollo's sister asked him how her brother is. "_Apollo is fine, a bit roughed up after Python obviously hit him. I do not know what the cause is that blocked my senses, but what I do know is that something is happening that we cannot see._"

'_Thank you, my friend, for stumbling upon Apollo's whereabouts and watching out for him. Artemis and I will be there to help our brother soon._' Hermes spoke before cutting off the connection. Harry's focus returned to the battle when feeling the ground rumble and seeing the colossus of a serpent slithering towards them. "Why do I always stumble upon a giant snake that wants to eat me." Sighed the displaced wizard before grabbing the sun deity and flitted away to safety, just before their spot was filled full of javelin sized spikes.

Apollo's consciousness was swimming, his vision blurred. His Nemesis has grown bigger, it has become enormous and the Python has become much stronger since the last time he fought the serpent. It has obviously evolved since its stay in Tartarus, but right now the feeling of being pulled from one spot to another makes him more disorientated. "Wha...wha–watch out!" The sun's deity called out when suddenly the tail of Gaia's son came crashing down, only for the strange feeling of being pulled happening again. "Thank you stranger, I never thought that help would have arrived with the barrier up."

"Your own actions broke the barrier and help would eventually come," their form was just a blur, dodging the slamming tail, or when the many javelin spears that the serpent launched at them. "I was nearby, helping a friend with a problem, which is still going on. I messaged your brother, Hermes and Fortuna graced us with her blessing that Artemis was nearby. At the moment they are coming to help."

Zeus's son listened to the stranger while his strength slowly returned. The sun deity was surprised that this stranger knew his brother, if so, then this must also be some kind of immortal? "My gratitude that my brother has such a good friend, and I appreciate your help. But I need to know, how are my Oracle and the Priestesses?"

"With your absence, mortals decided to threaten them. The Pythia first objected against them, that was until they kidnapped her sisters and threatened their lives. Without your blessing and protection, they couldn't warn Greece. A son of Hermes decided to confront them and she, your Pythia took her chance. She informed the Demigod and the fate awaits her sisters if she would disobey. Your brother offered a favour that I could call upon any time in return for my help. I had just killed those responsible or at least the few important ones and I learned about the locations of your priestesses. I had left the Sanctuary of Delphi not long ago when I suddenly felt powers rise up and decided to investigate...the rest, well...here we are."

"I see..." Apollo muttered before two flashes of light erupted in front of them. Appearing in front of them were the other Olympians, Artemis the Goddess of the Moon and the Wild and some other domains. She is a tall, willowy woman who radiates natural beauty. Long straight auburn red hair falls down like a waterfall over her back. In her hand, a silver bow which already held a silver arrow which was ready for any moment. Like her brothers, she wears a chiton, white with silver decorations at the edges. A silver bracer which depicted the many wild animals and a tiara that looks like a deer's head, two antlers sticking out of her hair. "Sister..." The sun deity smiled once at seeing Artemis. His eyes then moved to the other figure, who like them wears a chiton and just like Apollo was with golden decorations. "Hermes, my thanks brother for sending out your friend."

Hermes was half a head shorter than his brother, but equally built with strong legs and would be a peak example for Olympic runners. In his hand, Hermes holds the caduceus, which normally takes the form of a small staff with two stretched out feathery swan-like wings. Two serpents entwined the staff, just coming with their heads to a stop under the small sphere that is at the top of the staff. Now with a battle at hand, his caduceus had changed and the staff had grown to two feet long, its beautiful swan-like wings were now folded up, their edges sharpening and forming two small blades with a space open between them. The two serpents slithered up to the top, once there they opened their maws and their tongues extended entwined and formed a long spearpoint that looked like the spiralling horns of a pure horse-like breed, unicorns. The Protector of travelers's caduceus has transformed into some kind of halberd.

"My gratitude is great Hadrian for finding my brother," Hermes smiled at the other man. "I can feel the lingering powers of something beside Python, something or someone had separated Apollo from the known world, but its powers could not escape my notice." The Olympians readied their weapons and took a battle stance. "Be careful out there and watch over my sister and brother's followers. Now, go!" Hadrian nods kindly towards Artemis, then patted Apollo's shoulder before rushing off, flitting away from the upcoming battlefield. "Let's send Python back to his nest in Tartarus, brother and sister!" Was the last the Nosferatu heard before the sounds of battle filled the valley.

Harry flitted across fields where the farmers plotted their lands, climbing small hills while the sun in the distance started to descend to prepare the day to become night. Long stretches of green fields were replaced by that of a forest. Moss lit up neon-green light with each step, creating a trail behind him. Beautiful gigantic flowers lit up in beautiful bright colours, each different from the others. Nymphs, young girls stepped out of their trees, a crown of flowers adorning their hair as they started to sing, their musical voices travelling through the forest. The girls danced, their small budding breasts jiggled slightly with every movement, their laughter rose up in the air before bursting out in a small sparkle which gave birth to small winged girls, fairies. The whole forest burst out into life, small critters and animals stepped out of the safety of their holes in the ground, deers burst out from between the trees, chasing one another, or sometimes even let a young nymph ride on their back.

A small smile flitted over his face when seeing them ride the deers and somewhere in his mind, Harry was amazed at the wonders and beauty that surrounds him. To him, this felt like the time he stepped for the first time in the Magical world when visiting Diagon Alley with Hagrid, however, those positive emotions were fleeting when another thought raised up, namely, what had happened to all this beauty. In the future, he had sometimes seen some television of how the world then looks right, concrete jungles of massive buildings, pollution and forests cut down or entirely burned down to make space for new living areas.

Unknown to him at the moment, this sight and feelings would pace a new road that no one would have expected from him. Time will change him, his experience and the people that he would meet on his travels will shape him. His thoughts of what he knew about the future were roughly pushed out of his head when the sounds of battle reached his sensitive ears. Harry had unknowingly reached the other edge of the forest, standing now on the slope of a hill. Emerald eyes zeroed in on the battle that was fought in front of him.

* * *

Zoe Nightshade is the exiled daughter of Atlan. She was one of the Hesperides that looked after the Goddess Apple Tree that grows the Golden Apples of Immortalities. In the Garden of Hesperides, she met someone and fell in love, however, their union was short-lived. The love was one-sided and she had sacrificed everything in the process. Banished from the Garden that was her home, Zoe wandered the lands, her hatred for males species was slowly burying their roots deep in her. It wasn't until she met him that she could put back a little trust in them, her trust for him grew when the man noticed her mistrust with his gender and introduced the girl to the Moon Goddess Artemis and her Huntresses.

That was many years ago, she worked hard for her Goddess and then she earned the spot second in command. Today Zoe learned that the Sun deity who was missing for many moons and suns has been found by the only man she respects. And now, present time, Zoe and her sisters of the Hunt are fighting a pack of Lycans that is under the control of Lycaon, a former King of Arcadia that was cursed to take the form of a wolf with humanoid characteristics.

Lycaon towers with his two feet tall body, a grey wolf's head were on his shoulders instead of humans, broad muscular shoulders and strong forearms and huge hands with sharp claws. His chest is wide and muscular specs, slim muscular abdomen thick with a pair of strong muscular legs, which ends up like a wolf's legs and large paws sinking in the soft earth. His kin resemblances him greatly, with only one staring different. Namely, while Lycaon is buff and muscular, his servants were the total opposites and were three heads smaller, their skin was all roughed up and they were so malnourished that you could count the ribs.

Despite their less healthy and muscular form than their King, these wolves were still quick. Dashing with high speed over the plains, trying to separate the huntresses so that they could become easier prey. One of the wolves was rushing towards Zoe, his hands open and fingers spread with the claws extended. The lieutenant of the Hunt, her arms blurred when she released arrows after each other. Hitting their marks, piercing through the flesh of the monster. Her second arrow pierced through the left eye socket, destroying the eye before it buried deep into the brain – killing the creature. The creature died, yet the danger hadn't lessened. She threw herself forward, avoiding a deathly swipe from one of the other wolf-monsters and continued rolling. Zoe lands on her feet, her bow dispatched away in silver light and two large silver hunting knives now held in her hand. "_Finally the whore has left her pack alone. Unprotected against someone like me, however, my pack and I will take good care of whore maidens._" A deep, growling feral voice sounds from behind her. She quickly whirled around, Zoe brought her blades up and crossed them. Lycaon brought down his appendage, claws extended to rip into the girl.

A clang was heard when the sharp claws of Lycaon met the celestial blessed long hunting knives of the Hunter, blocking the deathly blow of the former King. "_Ah, my future bed warmer managed to block my claw...but what about the other one?_"

'... another one!' Zoe's eyes grew in disbelief when the other claw swept towards her. 'I'm not going to escape in time...' The sharp tips of the claw came closer quickly, and despite the thought that Lycaon expected her to show fear. The girl glared at him with venom in her eyes, her lips tinned to a snarl. "My Goddess will avenge me!" Artemis' lieutenant snarled towards the towering humanoid wolf, who in response burst out in deep, menacing laughter.

"_Time to die!_" Lycaon snarled, his claws racing towards her. The cursed king, whose kind later will be known under many names, which one of them would be the term – Werewolves, couldn't wait to see her eyes growing in fear before life would have fled. Then a flaming pain erupted from his appendage and the wolf howled out in pain. Lycaon tried to retract his arm, only for it not to budge and the man-cursed wolf turned his head to see what had caused that much pain. He knew that the source couldn't have been the Huntress, his eyes quickly fell on a man with unruly black hair that could have been called a bird's nest. Under the nest were a pair of emerald eyes which oozed power, arcane magic seeped out from the corner of the eyes while the iris shines brightly. "_...You dare to interr–_" Lycaon was instantly interrupted when his own claw-like hand slapped him in the face, sending him flying through the air before crashing in the dirt. '_What ...happened...how…?_' It was then that the wolf's man noticed that his hand was separated from down the wrist to the rest of his arm.

Howling pain erupted through the battlefield when Lycaon mental train stopped upon noticing his lost member and the pain settled in. His torment caused everyone to freeze in their actions, yet the huntresses of Artemis didn't stay long and they quickly retreated back to stand at their commander's side, who still stood in a crouched position with her blades up in a cross. "_Lycaon, the impious and cruel king of Arcadia who tried to trick Zeus, the king of the gods, into eating human flesh. More importantly, they were your sons and daughters' remains_." Lycaon snarled in rage at hearing the cold, menacing voice that spoke to him. "Zeus, of course, was not deceived and in wrath devastated the earth with Deucalian's flood, and you, miserable highness, became a wolf." More snarls came from the cursed king at hearing the mockings upon hearing the strangers disrespect of his position.

A high pitched whine suddenly cut through Lycaons snarling sounds when one of his servants tried to strike down the unexpected ally of the huntresses in his blind view. Its reason for his sounds of tormenting misery was because the severed arm of his own king had pierced through his chest and was now firmly lodged between the ribs. "_A feral dog that has no control over his actions is better at death than in life causing harm._" The man commented while gazing at all the other wolves that now surrounds him and the huntresses. "_Now answer me, dog, why did you and your pack suddenly come out to attack the moon's priestesses on the same day that Python returned to the surface world?_" Lycaon scoffed at the strange man who is trying to wriggle any information out of him. "_No words on who is behind this assault? Who has sent the mad dogs to kill to weaken the Olympians' hold on Greece._"

"I'll say nothing to you mongrel," Lycaon growled still from his position in the mud. "They did this to me! To my people, cursing us to be animals! The Olympians," a deep growl came out of his throat when the wolf uttered that name. "Did not deserve to have our voices. They are nothing without us. We, humans, are far superior to those worthless mongrels!" Spat Lycaon, amber eyes glared hatefully at the girls. "If the turning of these whores hurt that worthless bitch, I gladly take action to show my hate while she wallows in misery."

Harry arched a brow, noticing that the cursed king tried to diverge their attention from something else. In his mind, an idea has started to grow, spreading out and this was something obvious that had happened before. A new deity has been born, someone who is trying to gain followers in any way possible. "_You have found someone that has the possible powers to lift the curse from you and your people._" Stated the Nosferatu at which the other Lycans shifted nervously and the King's own eyes parted wide in disbelief, telling the whole story. "_Thank you for confirming the birth of a new deity._" Lycaons head suddenly was detached from his body and his blood flowed out of his body and was absorbed by the man. Harry towered over the dead body of the once human king, its body bursting into golden dust. He glanced at the girls before focusing on the wolves that quickly sped away from the huntresses and their king's murderer.

With the loss of their King, their Alpha could protect them no longer. The battle was lost when the stranger stepped in to protect the Moon's maidens. Lycaon did not stand a chance, so what chance did they have. They need to spread out, hide until the situation cools down and pray to the new deity to protect them. Lycaons pack of wolves quickly disappeared in the distance while Harry and Artemis' huntresses watched them flee.

"Thanks to the Goddess for your timely intervention, Hadrian," Zoe spoke up when she turned to her saviour. Her face brightened when the man began to smile, revealing sparkling white teeth, which showed two slightly longer teeth. "Lycaon and his pack had appeared out of nowhere when we were on the move to our first destination that the trail led us to." The girl commented, sheathing her blades and then proceeded to hug the man. "Artemis has sent us to support in finding Lord Apollo's kidnapped priestesses."

Harry nodes at her, having learned that the Moon Goddess had sent out her maidens before the Iris mirror was dispelled. "You have held him off long enough so that I could arrive in time. Your skill displayed your growth and it will only become better through time." His praise caused the girl to glow before she released him. Grabbing the man's hand, she pulled him along to meet the rest of the hunt, introducing new members while the more veterans of the hunt started to check up on their sisters if they were not wounded in battle. James' son and the group of girls decided to take a small break, recovering their strength and stamina before attempting the first rescue of Apollo's Priestesses.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this second chapter._

_I had some fun writing this one when new ideas popped up in my mind. Mixing history with the storyline of Assassin Creed Odyssey before giving them some role that will grow out like a weed in my story. There were a lot of characters introduced in my story. One of my reviewers liked the idea of seeing Gods taking some action._

_It was a bit difficult to write them, the scene with the gods, at the beginning their actions were short, and somehow I still think this was a short chapter but any longer and I probably would have made a mess of it. Some famous creatures appeared like Lycaon, whose name will later have a bigger influence in my story. Then we have the Python, a Mighty serpent that becomes the root of some of the vilest creature that was ever hatched. _

_We have seen what the Mythical world has to offer, which I took my inspiration from Avatar when Jack Sully was in the forest. For me, that was a magical moment and I believe that the world has been like that before men corrupted. More scenes like that will appear and how it will shape our hero._

_Thanks for reading, stay safe and healthy. _


	4. Ancient Greece III

The full moon floats high in the evening night. Her light shines down upon the forest and reflects from the lake's surface. Music from small creatures like the crickets filled the air while fireflies danced above the water. Hasty footsteps thundered loudly, landing heavily in the ground, interrupting the serene atmosphere. A man was rushing through the high grass, running to get away from his pursuers. Risking a chance to look back over his shoulder, his eyes widened when seeing multiple dark figures moving through the darkness. "I...I...nee–" He gasped out, tiredly. A shadow blocked the moon's light, gaining his attention and caused the man to break his stride. Tilting his head up, searching for the cause for the moon's grace to be obstructed. Flaming pain erupted in his shoulder, long blades piercing his lungs and heart. A weight had settled on his back and his strength fled him. Last, the man heard was a cold, emotionless voice. "Burn in Hades for the sins you committed." His vision blurred, losing focus before darkness descended upon him. 'I have lived a good life...' Though the man, his eyes fluttered open, however, the new sight caused his stomach to drop. The sky was bloodred, blackened burned ground with crevices from which green flames erupt from. Flying through the sky were humanoid figures with large bat-like wings and a reptile-like tail. They were all flying to a large, grandiose citadel that towers over everything. Slowly the sounds of the damned reached his ears, tormenting screams and cackling laughter before sharp pain erupted again in his shoulders and the man's feet left the ground. Tilting his head back to get a chance to peek at what caused the pain and a scream tore through his throat when seeing the terrifying and monstrous face of the creature.

Back at the surface world, Zoe just rolled off the dead body that had dropped to the ground. Behind her, sisters of the hunt were moving with a speed that humans do not possess. Silently moving through the darkness, one of them sprinted towards the boulder, stepping on it, using it as a springboard before flying through the air. Her form, perfect straight while a bow appeared in her hand and two arrows rested on the handle. She pulled her string back and released her messengers of death...

...At the entrance of the sacred resting place of the Oracles, two guards were posted to prevent anyone that isn't in alliance with the Cult of Kosmos access to the Sacred Burial site. One of them, a tall guard with a round shield that held a depiction of a pegasus was strapped to one arm, while his other held a spear. "Our comrade takes his time to piss." Commented one of them, just when the other began to stretch his back. The man immediately got a response from his comrade. "He probably stumbled with his dick into a nymph and fucks her right now." They laughed together merrily at the man's jest.

"Would he be that lucky?" The first man spoke up again, his eyes now eagerly gazed out in the darkness. Half expecting his comrade to return with a horde of beautiful women to bury them with affection and lust. Instead, only half of his expectation came true when an arrow came out of the darkness, piercing his right eye before sinking deep inside his head – killing him instantly before exiting at the back, nailing him to the rock behind. His comrade met the same fate and both guards were nailed to the rocks, causing them to look active from the far distance. Leaving behind their mortal shells while their soul travels to Hades domain.

Out of the darkness, a group of young girls appeared. The clothes they are wearing is what they scavenge from the animals and the supernatural they hunt. Artemis daughters had appeared at the Oracle sacred burial site and for tonight, they would be messengers of Hades. From the group of girls, one of them silently rushed towards the maw of the cave, standing beside the dead body of the soldier and peeked around the corner.

Her brown eyes easily could see through the curtains of darkness, all because of her heritage of being a nymph and the blessing of her goddess that had increased her abilities and natural gifts. Just a foot into the cave, smooth tiled stone plates replaced the rocky ground. The walls curved upwards, forming a dome and at the centre was a small altar and a copper bowl from which flames basked the walls in light. At the opposite of the cave openings, another entrance could be seen, which was guarded by a pair of warriors. She turned back and lifted up two fingers, indicating that she spotted two guards. Pulling two arrows from her quiver, she placed them on her bow and pulled the string. With a quick step, she stepped away from the wall and stood in the opening of the cave.

A whistling sound quickly interrupted the silence in the dome and two arrows cut the string of the living, ending their lives and sending them to Hades. The girl immediately dropped to her knees and the same whistling sound was heard sailing over her head, identical arrows flew through the second entrance and impacted with two charging warriors who flew back half a feet before landing with a dull thud on the ground. This was the sign for her fellow sisters which rushed past her through the entrance and leapt over the altar. Sounds of metal bouncing off from the walls when the sounds of the opposition met her ears. Her long, brown dark hair which was breaded with a silver cord through her braids quickly followed her sister. In front of her, a tall man with Athenian-like armour was in a stalemate with her sister. The huntress had her long-knives crossed to block the man's blade. Behind the soldier, a small group of his comrades was rushing towards them and they had already drawn their blades.

Pulling the string of her bow back, she aimed her arrow at the wall before releasing the string. The arrow flew true through the air and hit the wall that changed its trajectory and cleanly pierced the Athenian soft flesh of the throat. She quickly repeated the previous action, using the opposite wall to take down the third soldier who met the same end. "Sharp eyes and firm hand Phoebe," commented the girl that was still in a struggle with the Athenian soldier. She put her shoulder into the fight, gaining strength that far surpassed that of a mortal man. Slowly, she straightened herself up, standing taller and causing the man to bend through the knees. The man fell with a thud on his knees before his arm was pushed back, and so did his blade which slowly met his chest armour. Her strength didn't dwindle and the man was now with his legs folded, his back met the floor and the girl now stepped on the blade, securing the weapon and the man. Now that her own blades are free, she lifts one up before with one fluent flick of her wrist, she cuts through the throat, killing the man whose blood started to stain the floor.

"Your strength is still incredible, Evadne," Phoebe said as she stepped forward and stood beside her. "Besting a grown man in a contest of strength." Around them, like a river that moved past stones, their sisters flow like water into the sacred catacombs and sounds of skirmishes erupted for a short moment when they met the opposition that was quickly put down and the enemies forces dwindled the further they forced themselves deeper.

Zoe led her group of girls, she used the flat of her blade to deflect a spear thrust to the side. She rushed forward, her blade keeping the spear locked between her weapon and the wall. The man's expression quickly morphed from arrogant to frightening fear and Zoe flicked her wrist, her blade turned and the cutting edge was now pointed upwards. Her blade flew up, cutting open the throat and then split the head in two. The man's life fled the body but that didn't stop the girl, she deflected a sword slash and pierced through the man's soft skin under the chin. Behind the lieutenant of the hunt, her sisters each had a weapon in hand. Some of them even wielded the warriors' weapons, a spear that was trusted past the lieutenant side and wounded a soldier in the leg, causing him to fall to his knees before he found death through beheading. Another huntress burst out in a run, her speed far faster than that of a mortal and even some of her sisters. A Daughter of Hermes sped with a round shield in her hand towards one of the men, and with her shield's edge, she crushed the man's windpipe. The man choked to death, his passing was slow and agonizing, sadly for him and his comrades, Hades' realm wouldn't be better.

Phoebe's speed was quick, she ran horizontally along the wall up. Dodging the blade that sailed below her, its tip ruining the walls. Her long hunting knife came down, sinking like a snake's fang into the unprotected skin of the soldier. Using her knife to direct her, she pushed with her feet off of the wall that now touched the ceiling and now stood for a moment, up-side-down. In her second hand, she held three throwing knives that quickly cut through the air and before they hit their targets, she had finished her circle and stood back to back with her victim. A twist of her hand that increased the damage inside the body before she pulled her blade free. The body of the soldier dropped to the floor and she was joined by her sisters. "What is our situation so far?" The girl heard her lieutenant ask. "Our sisters were only graced a little but no damage to their being. Despite the efficiency of the weapon it has against their own kind, without the Olympians blessing they are nothing but an annoyance for us" commented Phoebe.

"Very well, I'm glad to hear that our sisters are not harmed in the slightest." She gazed around and smiled at her comrades. "We shall move deeper into the sacred tomb, but be careful. These mortals are resourceful and I fear that they will use the priestess's life to prevent us from fighting back, now that they know of our presence here. Pray to the Moon that we are not too late to save her." Commented Zoe.

Dark brown eyes shine with anger at her captors. Her expression told her oppressors of what she thought of them. "Glare all you want, whore, within a few moments you sing a different tune." The man that spoke to her is a young man, barely out of his childhood. Unlike his companions, this man wasn't that muscular, nor did his skin show the marks of battles. Pain flashed over her face when the man, no, she couldn't call this person a man. The boy grabbed her dark locks roughly and pulled her out of the cage in which she was caged. She felt the pain flare up when the boy pulled and unsteadily the girl stood up. Her face was a mask of pain when she was pulled along by her hair. Stumbling the best she could in her unbalanced position, her face on waist height and bent forward. "I always wondered what made the Olympians choose you and left the undesired women to us, but I think tonight we get the answers to our questions!"

His exclamation was met with thunderous cheers from his comrades. The girl suddenly lost her balance completely when someone pushed her from behind. With unsteady steps, she managed to land her upper body on the surface of the table and hit her head with a dull thud in the process. It was then that she noticed that the boy had released her hair. Next thing happened is that a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and flipped her on her back, now facing a tall man with a muscular chest but it clearly showed his age when a beer belly loomed over his leather warrior skirt. A face with beady black eyes that was framed by a wild mane of hair and beard gazed at her lustfully. "Perleus, my sister's favourite son speaks right. What gave the Olympians the right to take all the women! Stealing the very best and most beautiful of them from us… and now we will return their favour." A large meaty hand reached out to her chiton, grasping the edge and gave it a mighty pull.

A tearing sound was like music to the gathered men. Her bosom quickly was laid bare to the many hungry eyes of the Athenians soldiers. A moment later, her chiton slid down her body and landed on the floor. Her captor kicked the pile of clothes to one of his comrades, a small, slim man with an ugly muck who greedily plucked it from the floor, bringing the object to his face to take a sniff. "Legs up and let's see what makes you so desirable for the gods." The man followed his own words and lifted the girl's legs up. Preparing himself to take away this follower's of Apollo's virginity and his eyes locked on the treasure between her legs, he never noticed the girl's eyes turning red. Her fear for the situation she is in had awakened her godly heritage.

She blindly let her hand wander over the surface of the table, searching for anything to hurt this brute while she kept her face low. Suddenly her fingertips touched something hard and round, she wrapped her fingers around the object and then smashed it against the side of the Athenian's soldier side of his head. The clay wine can shatter against his head, making the man dizzy. She pulled her legs in, resting the flat of her foot against the man's chest and then kicked...launching the man through the room.

Like a cannonball the man sailed through the air before crashing into his comrades, bowling them over and even sending some of them into the walls, knocking them out in the process. There were now a pile of armoured men groaning from the floor, their eyes, small beady hateful eyes searching for the one responsible for the state they find themselves in. On the table, Apollo's priestess eyes had changed from brown to a violent red, eyes that only a few in the world inherited from their godly parent, she is Ariane and her father is the God of War, Ares.

Many people expected that being a Demigod has only small perks, however, those are the views of mortals that know nothing, especially many years later when technology replaced religions. Ariane with the awakening of her divine blood gained superhuman strength that had launched the would-be rapist into his comrades. The next was that the awakening of her divine blood unlocked for a short burst all the knowledge of warfare and skills to wield every weapon she held in her hands. Her eyes locked on her would-be rapist, who slowly, but unsteady returned back on his feet.

Ariane, daughter of Ares and Apollo's priestess slipped off the table, her fingers grasping tightly a large shard that once was a part of the clay wine can but had now become an excellent stabbing weapon. She darted towards the man and then set off with her feet from the ground, launching herself into the air. She landed on the man's back and grabbed his long hair, pulling his head back. The soft skin of his throat laid bare, she dragged the sharp edge horizontally across his neck and a second later a red line was drawn across the throat before blood spurted out like a water hose and painted the walls and his comrades red.

Her tormentors received blood into their face and eyes, robbing them of their sight. They let out screams of rage, yet were powerless to do something. Some of them drew their swords out of their scabbards and wildly swung and trusted forward in the hope of killing the girl that had robbed their comrade of his life. Sadly for them, their attempts of killing her failed when all they succeeded in was injuring their partners in crime, critically. Limbs were hacked in, deep cuts in the abdomen and madness, more than before filled their heads, all the while Ariane watched them and her eyes slowly bled back to brown and her short godly boost ebbed away.

"_There are only a few Olympians who have this kind of ability and one of them is the War God, your father, Ares. How unexpected._" The voice of a stranger greeted her hearing and she, Ariane turned around to see who had spoken. "_You are cautious, good. The trust you had once in men is tainted by the experience here in the tombs._" She stayed quiet, especially when she recognized this as a male voice that was followed by the body of a man. "_My comrades and I were fighting our way towards you with the intention of a rescue, which is obviously not needed now._" The man chuckled now but quickly stopped when she quickly picked a blade from the ground and pointed the weapon at him. "_I am sorry to what has befallen you at the hands of men. I want to say that not all men are like them but my hope is that this is proven through time that there are descents one left. As for my comrades, you can trust them as they represent and follow the Goddess of the Hunt as her Maidens._"

Ariane narrowed her eyes, mistrust that had planted itself since the beginning of her abduction grew at seeing this man. _How long had he been there in the shadows, watching her? 'Your mistrust is understandable and justified, but just to answer your inner question. I was there when you caused them to attack each other.' Said an unexpected voice inside her head._

"Was that your voice inside my head!" Exclaimed the girl in shock, fear and in disbelief. The only beings that could speak with people through the mind were the beings she praised and followed. "Only the Olympians could do something like this, talking to people through the mind."

Harry chuckled at the girl in amusement. "_I fear that the Olympians would be overjoyed if I officially joined them on their beautiful mountain, alas, I am not, just a wandering traveller._" Said the man before something connected with his head and he faulted forward.

"Just a traveller he said," a new voice spoke up, a more feminine one. Stepping through the entrance is a beautiful girl with long dark, brown hair that was braided in a tail that hung loosely over her right shoulder. A silver tiara adorned her forehead and sparkling dark eyes looked up at the taller man with amusement. "Don't let him fool you, Daughter of Ares, because this man had lived longer than the Olympians and is probably one of the most dangerous and most powerful beings on Gaia."

"Then is he a god?" Ariane commented with a bit of surprise.

"We do not know if Hadrian is a god or not, nor is he willing to share his origin with us." Zoe sent the man a playful glare at which he smiled innocently back. "His mysterious origin will elude us, for now. We have come on the orders of our leader, Artemis of the Hunt. Many moons ago, the Olympians learned of the absence of one of them, namely her twin, Apollo. Unknown to us, Apollo was battling one of his greatest foes, the Great Serpent...Python." She gestured to the only living male in their presence. "Our mysterious friend was contacted by Hermes to keep an eye out on the whereabouts of our Lady's brother. Hadrian is a well-travelled man and someone we can count on in situations like these."

Adriane felt stunned at this revelation. She had believed in her protector, Apollo to protect them with his blessings. When the Athenians stormed into the Sun Olympians temple, she had expected them to be burned by the wrath of the Olympian, only for them to massacre the temple and then dragged out her fellow priestesses. Her faith had wavered the longer she was in their possession, their words wormed its way into her head. Now, she felt angry that she had let them in. Their poisoned words clouding her faith. She would restore her faith and bring justice to her sisters and to Apollo. "I want Justice. They defiled me. Not only me but they also defiled my sisters. Let me help you with saving my sisters. I want to bring the fight to them. For the crime, they committed against my sisters and Olympus."

Zoe, the current leader with the absence of Artemis, stepped forward. She pulled the girl into a hug, whose strong mask showed vices until it broke, falling apart and the girl that had stayed so long strong let her emotions out. Warm tears slid down her cheeks and landed on the other girl's chest. Artemis lieutenant wrapped her arms around her back and let her hand rest on the back of Adriane's head, burying her head deeper into her chest. Now with her vision blocked, Zoe turned her attention to her friend who had started to collect the blood of the girl's victims and their bodies started to fleck into black dust that was also absorbed by her strange friend. All that was left of the soldiers were their armour and clothes but even those quickly disappeared and the room became what it was before the arrival of the Athenians, namely the resting place of Apollo's Oracles.

_Later that evening…_

Zoe had guided Adriane out of the cave and a little further away from the main path, deeper in the forest. There they had built up camp and now Artemis followers with Adriane and Harry were sitting around the campfire, roasting a fresh-caught boar. They were eating in silence, enjoying the peace that the night provided and Artemis lieutenant knew that the following days would be hard. Long distances need to be travelled, tracks and clues need to be found about Apollo's followers' location.

Her dark brown eyes gazed over the group of girls. She cannot help to feel that some of her goddess twin's followers had lost faith, others would have been broken by them and they will be avenged. Zoe then let her eyes rest on her mysterious friend who she had known since the Demigod son of Zeus had betrayed her and Harry had led her to the hunt where she stayed since then. Her lips curled up into a smile upon seeing him resting his back against a tree and gazing constantly at the full moon in the night sky. She followed his gaze and let a breeze caress her skin.

The night sky made a place for the day, stars faded away and the moon was replaced by the sun. Harry gaze dropped from the sky and in front of him sat Kassandra and Hermes, who had listened to his story. "It has been a while since I thought of them. Artemis, she and her hunt showed the best qualities of what women can strive for. They are in every sense equal to men. I also want to let you know that the children of the Olympians are much more than mortal men can ever think of. They are stronger, smarter and skilled than mortals. Flowing through their veins runs the golden ichor of the gods and so they will have some perks."

"That was a good story, Hadrian. Your voice is very pleasant and it has thrown me back to that time." Hermes said, standing up and dusting off his chiton. "I think that I share a drink with Apollo and Artemis and retell your story." The Olympian then turned to his daughter. "Kassandra, I understand that my friend has a plan for him sharing this story. Rest tonight and the coming days because you will take a journey of your own. Hadrian will travel for a short time with you and this time I am sure that he shares the story of your grandfather; Leonidas of Sparta." The Messengers of the Olympians smiled at her and then gave her a spear. "Use it wisely and my gift will serve you well." He then turned to his old friend. "Hadrian, it was a pleasant time to share with you the food, wine and good company. We should do this more often, but for now, duty calls."

Hermes disappeared, a small breeze caressed their skin and Harry closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at a large white marble that depicted exactly what he had seen. Hermes, Kassandra and himself were sitting around a campfire, roasting a boar while at the edges were pictures cut out of stone that told about the shared story that he told the father and daughter duo. A smile graced his face and he let his eyes wander away from marble to see a rich painted wall, many paintings adorning the wall. Many bust statues of people that he met through time. Standing up from his comfy chair, the man glanced down at his clothes, no longer wearing chiton but instead a formal man coat. A frock coat precisely, worn with a waistcoat and formal striped trousers and gave him a more Victorian flavour.

The year is 1897 and it has been many ages since the sharing of the meat with Kassandra and Hermes. Harry grabbed an expensive wine glass and brought it to his lips, drinking the content of red wine. The man moved to the window and gazed out, seeing carriages and people moving around. A boy, no older than twelve was trying to sell the papers to the citizens of London. Sharp green eyes could from his window on the first floor, easily read the headlines on The London Evening News:

THE HORROR OF WHITECHAPEL GROWS

"_JACK THE RIPPER_" BUTCHES TWO MORE WOMEN 

* * *

Dear readers, my deepest apologies that it took so long to get this chapter out. I was trying to get this earlier out but it wasn't to my taste. I decided to wrap an end, for now to Ancient Greece and make a time jump. I know, for those that know about the world most infamous murderer, he was active in 1887 and not 1897.

I gave it a 10 year later so I could add certain characters and we will for the first time meet several characters from the DxD series. For those that appeared in Ancient Greece, they will play a role later in the story. I always found it a bit ridiculous that those of the Hunt was so easily bested by green fresh behind the ears. They will play a role when we enter later in the Percy Jackson world. 

At first, I had thought to give Harry a huge battle with the rescue of Adriane but I changed my mind. There will come a huge battle in London. I hope you all look forward to it.


	5. Hellsing I

The streets of London were a path of cobblestones, rich and arm could be found mingling between each other. Of course, those with money usually ride a carriage, if they could afford. They were neatly dressed, with long jackets that were made from warm, thick coloured wool. Nice, fitted linen pants and black dress shoes. The men had particular beards, moustaches and side bangs, which Harry just refuses to copy. His black dress shoes made clip-clop sounds on the cobblestones as he crossed the street towards the bakery. A moment later, a ringing sound was heard through the shop when the door swept open as Harry stepped in. "Good evening Johan, any bread left for tonight?"

"My good Lord, if it isn't sir Peverell?" said Johan with a laugh. "You have come to get my leftovers for the orphanage?" The man was packing in large bags full of bread for the young lord that had joined him in the bakery.

"I have come again, my friend. Your bread helps the poor children and their caretakers and they will remember your good deeds," replied Harry, joining Johan behind the counter and helped the man packing in the bread.

Johan shook his head upon noticing that Harry had once again joined him in helping packing the bread. The young man is possibly one of the few that really want to help out the poor, despite being rich and possibly could afford a lot of people to do this for him, however, the young man had come in person. "I'm glad that God has placed someone like you on the world, Harry, without you, the world would have been a darker place."

The young man only smiled at his kind words. Finishing putting the bread into the sacks and pulling the cord to seal it. "Thank you, Johan, for giving me the bread," Harry gathered the other three bags and threw them over his right shoulder. With his left hand, he reached behind him and pulled a leather pouch and threw them with an arch to the baker. "For your trouble and kindness, until next week." Having said goodbye and the ringing of the door before the door shut, Johan smiled at the back of the young man, while weighing the weight of the pouch. The content of the pouch was much more than he usually asks for his bread. The man returned to his previous task before packing the bread and started to clean his store.

While the baker was cleaning his shop, Harry was moving down the streets, then rounded a corner and stepped into a small alley. His supernatural senses told him that nobody was in the nearby surroundings and with another step the man was gone, only to appear several miles in a different alley that was close to the Tower of London. Harry whirled his head calmly from left to right, taking in his surroundings and checking if no one had seen him appear. Seeing nobody's indirect vision, Harry let out a wandless Homero revelio and only rats could be found. Satisfied, a smile on his face and the man left the alley and made his way into East End where he knows there is a small orphanage nearby that takes care of orphans.

The road that led to Whitechapel orphanage was one of a poor image, in the literary sense of the word. The streets of Whitechapel were accompanied by an everlasting mist that was caused by the smoke and gas fumes that came out of the chimneys from the ever-growing revolution of the industries. The stench of businesses such as slaughterhouses and breweries made the East End of London one of the worst places to live in. The waste from the businesses stained the street, flowing into the streets, causing the little healthy water they have polluted.

The pollution hung so thickly in the air that you couldn't see your hand when you kept that in front of your face. A given for Harry, making it unnecessary for him to actually sent out his senses and revelio spell upon arrival, however, the young man cannot afford mistakes, especially with a serial murder on the run. Clip-clop, sounded his shoes with every step he took and started to cross the crowded street. Small shops, with crates at the front, were still open, displaying poor quality products and food. Many of them were in bad condition, rotten with flies and rats scurrying around. Not far from the store, a group of women were standing, their clothes damaged and traces of diseases were poorly hidden away by the clothes. Sadness filled his chest at seeing the state of these women, who Harry knew were actually young, yet looked double their age because of their situation.

Harry knew the thought progress of the middle and higher class of what they think of these girls. They were looked down by these classes, yet they do not know that they turned to prostitution as a last resort to survive. They charge 81 pence, just enough for a night in a lodging room. With every step that he takes, how closer the young man came to the group. Not far from the group of women, emerald eyes noticed a group of thugs resting their back against a wall. '_Those men will cause some trouble in a moment. Since I moved on the street, well dressed like I am, they had targeted me from the start._' Harry thought upon seeing one signalling the others. The young man came to a stop in front of the group of women and smiled gently at them. "Ladies," they giggled. "I think that you take a rest for the night," Harry had pulled some silver coins and handed them to the girls. "Take a few other girls with you and share these bread with them." He also handed them a small sack of bread.

They giggled, smiling kindly to him and thanked him gratefully before accepting his gifts. Harry did this from time to time, helping the poor. His small kindness helps them to see a little light in their dark moments. Many that had chosen prostitution didn't survive long for several reasons. Sometimes they didn't get paid after the deed, other times they met a violent customer and met the end of the road in some dark alley. Harry sadly watched the girls depart to find some lodging and until they were out of sight, his green eyes darkened and hardened when an unwelcome, gruffly voice addressed him. "You must be rich for giving those whores pennies and bread. I think you should pay us protection money for protection, after all, we don't want a handsome rich man like you to become hurt?" Harry turns around, seeing a medium built man who was a head shorter than himself standing in front of him with behind him a group of thugs. The man, now seeing that he caught the attention of the rich one, smirked unfriendly. "All we ask is all the money you carry with you and those sacks that rest on your back."

"In these sacks are the bread for the children at the orphanage, they cannot live without food. Those children, they are the future and they must be cared for." Spoke Harry, removing the sacks from his shoulder and held them in front of his body for them to take. "Will you take away this small generous gift from them?"

The man smirked cruelly at the taller man, before turning his head to look back at his comrades, who sported the same arrogant expression. Feeling bolstered by the support of his men, he turned his attention back to the rich one. The man barked out an unfriendly laugh, placing a meaty hand on the other man's shoulder. "We don't want to steal away our critters' food, do we lads?" Loudly spoke the spokesperson to his men that was met with a resounding cheer. "Our little labours deserve these bread, don't we lads?" Harry noticed that the men started to fan out and formed half a circle in front of him. "They get one bread for a week if they prove that they can work for it." This time the voice joined the unfriendly expression, turning cold. "You give us the sacks and the money, and you will walk out of here alive, or else..." His sentence was cut off abruptly when his vision was blocked by the sacks that were thrown up into the air. When his vision returned a fist quickly closed the distance between them, burying itself deep into his right cheek, dislocating his jaw, which was quickly followed up by flat hands slapping him hard on both sides of the head, hitting his sleep and dazzling him. The gangster folded his hand into a fist, moving to hit the rich man in the side, only to be blocked and the man getting a fist buried into his stomach. He then again tried to hit the other man with a left fist, only for never to arrive when that too was blocked. Harry then elbowed the man in his other cheek, dislocating the jaw now completely. That was immediately followed by a first against the ribcage, breaking three ribs. A hand knife then followed against the throat, cutting off his air and a kick against the chest which made the gangster fly.

Harry then pulled in his right leg before letting it come straight down against someone's knee caps, breaking the leg. The gangster comrade fell with a cry to the ground, holding his broken leg. The young man leans slightly to the left, letting a fist sail harmlessly past him and grab the extended arm. A firm tug and a krack later the arm was broken and then with a judo throw the man lay on the ground before his world became black when a shoe hit him hard against the head. "That would be the last of them." He commented lightly, stretching his arm out and catching the four sacks while the men on the ground whimpered and groaned in pain.

"I do hope that is the last of them for tonight, my friend." A more welcoming voice graced his ears and Harry turned his attention to the owner. Standing not a feet away from him is a well-dressed man with well-trimmed moustache and his hair combed to one side. "That was quite a beating you gave them, I must say, Harry."

The dark-haired youth broke out into a smile upon seeing his friend. "Thomas! What are you doing in this part of London?" Exclaimed Harry jovially, before his face became stern. "Especially now at this time of the night. Whitechapel isn't safe for the rich walk here without any guards."

Thomas slapped the other man friendly on his shoulder. His eyes sparkled with amusement and then turned Harry slightly. "I don't count the carriage with three of my companions, alone, don't you disagree with me, my friend. Those that guide the horses are also our protectors, I hired them because of the late disturbance that is happening here at Whitechapel. And if you accept my invitation to join me and my wife in my carriage, then our protection is guaranteed and you no longer need to carry all the heavy sacks to our orphanage."

"Well said, Thomas. London will not be the same if something happens to you tonight, our children would miss you dearly and the world would be a much darker place." Spoke Harry with a grim smile at the thought of losing his friend. That is why he gratefully accepted the offer and followed his friend towards the carriage.

Thomas opened the door for his friend and gestured for the other man to step in. "After you, my friend."

A smile grew when Harry noticed that the carriage was occupied already by a person, namely his friend's wife, Sara Barnardo. Thomas Barnardo's wife is beautiful, with long flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes that reminds Harry of clear skies. She smiled kindly when Harry first offered her a kiss on the back of her hand before entering the compartment. "Lady Barnardo, it seems that in my absence your beauty had only grown more, like the red rose flowers of the Dutchmen. My friend can count himself lucky with you as a partner."

Sara giggled and retreated her hand back from his and welcomed him into the carriage. Harry climbed the small stairs and then entered into the carriage and placed the four sacks next to him on the couch. They were soon joined by Thomas and the carriage door closed before the horses started to move through the streets, completing the last of their journey before arriving at the orphanage. "Thank you, Harry, for the compliments. A woman never can have enough compliments. I also like to press my gratitude for what you have done for us and especially the children. News quickly spread about the small village just outside London that is for the girls to find a better future. It also saddens me that we have come too late for many of them that have found refuge in prostitution."

"There is no thanks needed, Sara, especially with a wonderful man like Thomas. Your husband started this whole organisation to bring a brighter and lighter future to the children. All I did was step in, give small donations so his dreams became a reality." Harry commented friendly.

Across from Harry and seated beside his wife, Thomas snorted in amusement at his friend's words. "Small, he said. Pocket money he probably should have called his donation, you and Queen Victoria are the two biggest supporters to my cause and the children. Without you two, our children wouldn't have survived and the numbers would have been much higher in loss." The man leaned forward, grabbing Harry's hand and held it warmly. "I can never express how much your support means. Not only for us but for the future. They, our children do have a future."

"Anytime Thomas, anytime..." Harry smiled at the couple and then gazed outside, through the window just to see how poor the streets looked. Men were slaving away, doing heavy labour. A man was lifting a long stick that held a candle, just to light up the street lanterns that were barely strong enough to cast with its light the thick mist away. The mood had dropped a bit now in the carriage, despite all the good they did, London stayed a growing city with people pouring in. Seeking fortune, only to find nothing more than the slums. Harry could see drunk men, lying in dirt-filled sewers while their bottles of beer laid around them. "We cannot save all of them, but we can lessen the burden of the young and hope that they end up better than before." His voice, soft and almost low in a whisper, but his friends heard him.

Breaking through the mist, the carriage kept moving. The cobblestones on the streets caused the vehicle to wobble slightly. Moving further into the East end and the evening thickened, they finally arrived at the edge of the area. A large building, easily four floors high and five buildings wide, Barnardo carriage stopped in front of the orphanage. One of the guards slid out of his seat and opened knocked at the carriage door. "We have arrived sir," spoke the man in which Thomas eagerly swept the door open and joined his guard on the street.

"Splendid," Thomas said once his shoes touched the street. He then turned back to the carriage and extended his hand out for his wife, who accepted the hand and joined him. "After my friend has joined us on the street, I want you to know that you can secure the carriage through the gate and once done, you and your comrade can join us for a late supper."

"That is very kind, sir." Spoke the guard in gratitude while Harry had joined his friends and the four large bags of bread rested over his shoulder once more. Seeing that his boss' friend had joined them, he closed the carriage and then helped his comrade in securing the carriage at the designated place.

Harry rasped his knuckles against the heavy wood of the front door, which was extra thick to provide more protection for the children. Three times, he hit the wood, two shorts and one long break between knocks, a morse code to tell the occupants who they were. The young man and his friends didn't have to wait long before the door swept open and a young woman, who couldn't have been older than twenty, with long brown hair that was braided had opened the door. "Martha, how wonderful to see you again!" Exclaimed Harry jovial and brought the woman into a hug and kissed her cheeks. "You and your loved ones are finding yourself in good health?"

"All thanks to your generous gifts, milords and lady," Martha told them. "I know that the children will be very happy to see you again."

"Please, let us not wait any longer and meet our children," Sara spoke up and Martha turned and led them into the house to see her, Sara's husband and his friend dutifully followed the two women, who had started a conversation in low voices and sometimes the echoes of their giggles resounded through the halls.

Harry chuckled upon hearing the women in front of them gossiping and couldn't help to pat Thomas on his shoulder. "They are talking about how I protected the children's bread from the evil gang." Commented Harry, as they moved through the hallways, lining along the walls were paintings of several sizes that showed him and Thomas, then a picture of the group of children with their caretakers. Several panorama paintings that showed places he had been, unknown to his friend.

The small group stepped through the archway and arrived in a large living room, a large table stands in the center with chairs around it. A large fireplace that burned pleasantly, sharing its warmth with the house. "Children can I get your attention please," called out Martha, and the children immediately gathered in front of her. "Please, welcome Lady and Mister Barnardo and Mister Peverell for the gifts they brought us tonight."

"The children of Barnardo Orphanage thank you for your patronize and gifts," spoke the children in core. The adults just couldn't help to smile at them, seeing the effort they did go through for the children to bring them a brighter future bare its fruits. Especially Sara couldn't help and she sunk through her knees, her arms spread out welcomely and the children rushed towards her to hug.

"Victor, Alice, wash your hands please and come help me set the table," Harry called out after they had hugged the missus. Victor is a bright young lad of just sixteen years old, with long blonde hair that framed his face in short waves, Alice is a young girl with a pixie looking face and a thin frame, and she always smiles and knows how to make people laugh.

Sara then called out the girls, letting them help with washing the vegetables that Harry had brought several days ago. Together they made a beautiful meal that not many could afford, but with a little support of friends, they were able. The table was set, bowls with food and the children with the adults sat around the table to enjoy a late evening meal.

* * *

_While Harry shared a pleasant evening dinner with the orphans and friends, a man prepared himself to hunt in London once more. The man is tall, with a lean, muscular body. His eyes were dark blue, set in a stern face with a frans-jozef styled beard. The man, like every man of his standing that lived in the richer part of the city, was well clothed. Glancing out of the window to see that night had fallen, he turned and his eyes fell on a newspaper article. "Jack the Ripper once again struck an innocent woman last night." _

'_Jack the Ripper? Your foolish mortals give everything that you don't know the name Jack. Jack Frost, Jack and the Beanstalks, Jack the Ripper, Jack, Jack, Jack... ' _A deep, rumbling voice made its presence known in his head. "Be serious for a moment, thank you!"

'_Fine,' _said the voice petulant. '_Let's follow the mortals' example and give this murderer the name; Jack the Ripper. Despite his gruesome murders, the murderer has left a clue in what area he favoured to strike._'

The man crossed his room and threw open his cabinet. "The East End of London where the poor lived. Whitechapel is the place to build industrial buildings and because of all the smoke and gas fumes, it would be a perfect place for Jack to strike."

'_And there is a second clue, despite its gruesome murder with all the knife cuts and disembowelment. People would expect a bloodbath, yet it isn't strange right._' The man glanced inside his cabinet, there on a plank rests an old book. "You are telling me that we perhaps do have someone from the other world here in London?" He opened the book and flipped through the pages. Every page showed something gruesome or there was a detailed text about rituals that is too horrifying to write down. "What monster has made London its hunting ground?"

'_Flip that page and you would know, partner._' Spoke the voice once more.

Following his partner's advice, he flipped the page of the book and his breath hitched. There on the page was a picture of the Devil. Floating in the sky, its twelve bat-like wings fanned out behind him. Its naked torso bare, showing its athletic upper body. Long dark, flowing hair partly covered his chest. The Devil was looking down upon a man that held a skull in his hand that contained something dark red. _Blood_. Slightly below the man in the right lower corner, you could see the same man but now with his teeth bare, showing its elongated fangs and the neck of a woman that showed two punctures in the neck from which blood flowed.

Above the picture, in bold thick Gothic letters, the man read. "You believe that a Vampire has made London its hunting ground?"

'_I do, my friend. You should prepare yourself because Vampires aren't the mindless monsters you humans think of. Instead, they have complete senses and rational thoughts. They are quick, faster than humans and even you using me will be no guarantee that you survive._' Said the voice just as the man prepared himself for a confrontation with a Vampire. "Then what did I fight against if that wasn't a Vampire?"

'_There are three different kinds of Ghouls a Vampire can create besides turning others into Vampires. The easiest to handle and to kill are the mindless Ghouls, or like their creators call them…the Inferri. These Inferri are slow, weak and can be easily destroyed with human normal weapons that are in no need of Holly water or blessings. Then you have Ghouls that are slightly more intelligent, they, of course, cannot speak but they can hold weapons and use them with great strength. The last Ghouls, you can almost say they are partial Vampires, they can think for themselves and use blood as a medium to create weapons. What does make a Ghoul so dangerous, they come mostly in large numbers, because every ghoul, no matter what level can turn the living into one of them upon their death, causing their numbers to grow._'

The man sighed upon learning something new. "From your explanation, I can understand that I fought a level three Ghoul?" He reached out to a crate that contained small bottles with holy water. Hanging them on his belt securely and then grabbed a hip bag that was filled with knives that were smithed by the blacksmiths that work for the church. They had cooled the blades in holy water while a priest praised the blade with every hit of the hammer, making it effective against the enemies of the church. "Why haven't you told me this earlier, Ddraig?" Demanded the man with steel.

'_Because, Abraham van Hellsing, you thought yourself the man. Killing ants while the real threat looks from afar, enjoying your struggle against his foot soldiers. You, like any mortal who comes into possession of me, come to believe that suddenly every other supernatural being is easy to slain, Abraham van Hellsing, you won't fight ghouls this time but a true Vampire...and let us hope that you will survive.'_

"Won't you help me, Ddraig?" Abraham asked the being that was sealed in his soul.

'_Abraham, you can count on my help. However, your humans aren't that strong against those that reside in my world. There are many creatures and beings out there that can easily kill off the human race. The only reason why that didn't happen is that there is a being out there, roaming the earth's surface that even the Pantheons are afraid of. It's because of that creature that the human race survives till this day, so pray to any God that its mind won't change.' _Van Hellsing felt a chill run down his spine and quickly grasped the last of his weapons, a cane made from dark ebony wood. A bronze eagle head functioned as a handle. "Then let's hope that our path doesn't cross tonight, partner," Abraham said, twisting the eagle's head and pulled, a blade was revealed that like his knives were made by the church. A resounding thud was heard when the Monster Hunter, Abraham van Hellsing pushed the blade back into his cane.

'_Let us hope, partner._'

* * *

_It is London 1880, a time of industrial revolution. I tried to write the place and timeline the best I could. I did a little research and found some things out. The place of the orphanage, Whitechapel was the poorest part of London and diseases easily grows there. People where living in small rooms, sometimes four families were living in one room together._

_Because of the industries revolution, the rich people placed all the factories in Whitechapel which caused the bad view and made it easier for Jack the Ripper to murder the women. The women that chose prostitute were forced to sell themselves just to survive._

_There was indeed a man, Thomas Barnardos and his wife Sara that started to create orphanage and helped children. I stumbled upon him when I sought out how people lived there and I couldn't help to add him into the story. Such a man like him is someone you can respect._

_Like promised, I gave you the first character from High school DxD...Ddraig._

_In the Anime Hellsing, Abraham managed to defeat Alucard, which I actually find absolutely ridiculous. A man who lived in a time of warfare and obtained many victories was defeated by a mere man. I possibly like Ancient Greece, write three chapters before making a time jump again._

_Please, enjoy our time in Industrial London, until next time._


	6. Hellsing II

Click, clack, click, clack… the sounds of a cane tapping the street resounded through the night. A shadow moved through the thick mist and nearing a street lantern. The weak light helped to shine some light on the features of the man, revealing this person to be Abraham van Hellsing. His stern gaze takes in its surroundings, noticing dark, shadowy places from which the light refused to reach. "There lingers a dark presence in this alley." Muttered the man and noticed broken wooden crates, shattered wine bottles and a dark stain on the cobbled streets. His eyes flickered towards the side, taking in the neglected wooden fences with its stained wood that were filled with posters, from searching posters to newspapers. Below the fence, death patches of grass that had turned brown and brittle. 'I agree, partner. The scent of freshly spilt blood lingers in the air.'

Abraham furrowed his brows together at hearing his partner. Having heard his partner and after studying a lot about dragons through old ancient scrolls, Hellsing learned that dragons had a far superior organ than what humans have to catch scents. Surfacing his surroundings now with more scrutiny. The street he found himself in was abandoned and the man glanced over his shoulder, seeing the other end of the street that leads to the main street. Seeing no sign of life behind him, he turned his attention back forward, only to see a rotten corpse standing in front of him. Its maw parted wide and its bare teeth bare, which were stained with blood. "Raaargh!" Roared the undeath, before it lunged at him, arms outstretched to capture its prey.

Bringing up his cane, he twisted the handle and with one fluid movement, a blade was pulled out of the sheath, its metal shining weakly in the light of the lantern before it came down and cut through the neck. A thin line of red appeared on the throat of the zombie. Like a puppet whose strings were cut, all strength left the undeath body and crashed like a house of cards to the ground. 'That was a Ghoul, created by a Vampire.' Came the voice of his comrade. 'A poor victim whose blood was drained and then being injected by a virus that kept its body moving. Its capacity to think has dropped to simple commands and the only activity left are the base instincts...kill everything and satiate its hunger for blood.'

"Could this be the source of the murders that were happening in Whitechapel?" Hellsing commented with a frown while crouching down and started inspecting the body. The first thing the man noticed was that this person was a woman. Her body was heavily mutilated with huge holes that looked disturbingly as if someone feasted on her. Next was the remnants of her dress, which were torn and barely covered her private parts. There were bruises on her skin and her eyes were hollow. Grasping her face and turned her head, Abraham found two small holes at the side of her neck. 'She isn't the only Ghoul in this area. Those bite marks are proof that there are more of those ghouls and you are truly dealing with a Vampire.'

Abraham suspected that this woman was one that was missing. Inspecting her further, he noticed that her nails were damaged and wood splinters were below the skin. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention towards the wooden fence and moved towards it. Once there, he crouched again and looked lower, closer to the ground and noticed trails. Someone had desperately held to the fence while being dragged deeper into the alley. 'She was the victim of the Vampire...but that means her attacker is still closeby!'

'Look up! There on that roof!' Hellsing's head shot up at the warning his partner threw at him. His eyes spied the roofs surfaces of the buildings, despite having difficulty to pierce through the heavy, thick mist. Old, English rooftops, blackened by the smoke that left the chimney. His eyes passed over a brick, wide chimney and to another roof, before swiftly turning back to that one roof. There, sitting like a jungle cat in the shadows of the brick chimney is a man. Dark, glowing red eyes gazed down upon him. For a time, their eyes locked and they studied each other's features, which wasn't much Hellsing could see until the man started to rise up to his legs and stepped out of the shadows and into the moon's light.

"You must be the famous Vampire Hunter, Abraham van Hellsing." The mentioned hunter heard the soft whisper of the man easily travel through the night. "Tell me, Hellsing, how do you feel when you stand across a True Vampire?" Hissed the man before disappearing back into the shadows. "What do you know about my kind to claim yourself as a professional in hunting us?" The voice did come from a different place, closer and frightfully from behind.

Abraham whirled on his heel and lifted his blade up and blocked in the nick of time a hand swipe from the creature, who hissed in pain when its skin connected with the metal. The Vampire retreated quickly before Hellsing could return the favour. A moment later his adversary disappeared again in the shadows. Cold, menacingly laughter filled the air. "That burned, little Vampire hunter. I must say that this actually surprised me, a truly blessed blade from the church." Hellsing didn't let the cold chill the laughter caused to drop his guard or panic. That could make him more vulnerable against his foe. "Why does it surprise you, blood leech! Did you believe I came unprepared?"

"More with the genuine article, unlike those who believe that every weapon they hold is blessed by the Church." A clashing sound rang through the alley and sparks lighted up. Metal met the hardened supernatural strong nails of the vampire that are just as dangerous like his own blade. "The Church has lost its people that were blessed by God and those that were blessed by Him could, in turn, bless the church's armoury and not every hunter can get his hands on blessed goods." Another clang and Abraham struggled against his opponent who now stood across from him. A fanged grin was revealed when the Vampire pulled his lips back and his crimson eyes drilled into that of Hellsing. "You surprise me, Vampire Hunter van Helsing, your instincts are good...for a mortal." The Vampire's strength suddenly increased and Abraham felt himself fly through the air and with a hard crash-landed on the cobblestones. "Now, this is the end of your legend, Abraham van Helsing!" From the Vampire hunter a small, blue bottle rolled towards the feet of the vampire, once touching the boot's nose, the man glanced down at the bottle. A White cross was edged in the glass and a crack appeared in the bottle. Then a second later the bottle exploded and drenched the Vampire in Holy water.

From the Vampire's pale skin, white columns of smoke drifted up into the air. Soft hissing filled the air that was quickly accompanied by the high shrills screams of the undeath. The Vampire's face contorted in pain, red eyes glaring hatefully at the human in front of him. "You will pay for this, mortal!" Snarled the creature of the night in pain before fleeing from the alley.

Abraham let out a painful grumble from his position on the ground, pushing himself slowly up, his arms were shaking under the effort this took. His shoulder was bruised as his landing wasn't soft. 'Is this the difference between Vampires and ghouls, Ddraig? My experience with ghouls is vastly different, they were reasonably fast, yet slow enough that I could follow them with my eyes.' Commented the Vampire hunter inside the comfort of his mind while his companion inside his soul responded as he climbed back up to his feet. 'I told you that a true vampire is different from their foot soldiers. Your time, fighting ghouls gave you enough experience to react fast enough to block his attacks, however, I fear that this one is barely two centuries old, still a child in the eyes of the older ones of their species. You were lucky, as am I because this means that I will stay here longer with you instead of waiting for my new host.'

'Glad that my survival brings you any comfort' Abraham grunted in pain.

'Proficiat Abraham, look at the bright side, you survived your true first vampire encounter.' Came Ddraig sarcastic comment. 'And if you are so fixated on truly fighting them, you should train harder and learn much more.' Abraham panted while letting his back resting against the wooden fence. 'I don't want to break up your party, but you should better move on before someone stumbles on the poor lass body.' Taking his partner's advice to heart, Helsing used the fence to move away from the body and the man just rounded the corner when a voice was heard on the other end.

"Stay at the carriage Thomas, protect your wife because I fear we stumbled upon a new victim of Jack the Ripper." A man's voice could be heard around the corner, which only motivated Abraham to escape the scene of the crime quicker. And while Helsing is making his escape, Ddraig widened his eyes at feeling a very familiar power that blanked the area for a short moment. 'It cannot be! That monster is here...in London!'

* * *

Harry smiled at the children, they were working together with cleaning the dishes. Victor, his small child with golden blonde hair smiled brightly at him while standing beside him, Alice shared that same smile, making her look more like a pixy. The man handed over the cleanly wet plate to Victor who wiped clothes over it to wipe away the water until it was dry before handing the plate over to Alice. She stacked the plates before carrying them to a cabinet and placed them away.

In the background, singing voices could be heard and laughter. There were a few children helping them out. Cleaning the surface of the table with wet clothes, others were putting away the cutlery and placing the chairs neatly back around the table. "Thank you, children, for helping clean and putting away the plates." They smiled at the emerald-eyed man. Alice and a girl grabbed each of his hands and pulled him towards the fireplace. Harry smiled and allowed them to pull him towards the others.

Dancing in front of the fireplace where the girls, dancing with Sara while Thomas had grabbed from somewhere a guitar. Music and laughter filled the air and before they knew it, Harry sat back in the carriage after having put the children to bed. The ride back through the streets of London was quiet, with each of the adults keeping the experience with the children in their mind a little longer alive. Harry gazed out through the window, piercing through the thick mist and letting his view rest on the full moon. The moon reflected the sun when suddenly it started to shine more brightly for a mere second and the roofs dark curtains were lifted. A figure was moving with unnatural speed over the buildings. "Stop the carriage!" Commanded Harry suddenly and out of the blue. The man didn't even wait for the carriage to stop before pushing the door open. "Stay in the carriage Thomas, protect your wife."

"What is going on, Hadrian?" Thomas demanded upon seeing his friend's restless state.

Harry looked back at his friend and a wry smile his lips curved in. "Hopefully nothing, but I need to be certain." With those words the man stepped into the thick curtain of mist, being swallowed and disappeared out of sight. Harry wasn't certain, but he was sure that Artemis had something to do with the moon reacting like that...something like a warning. 'I smell the scent of blood, could it be the murderer known as Jack the Ripper?' Thought the man while moving through the mist now much quicker, yet silently. The scent became stronger, almost overwhelming which led him to the mouth of an alley, which insides were dark and foreboding. Harry stood there longer than he had expected when a hand landed on his shoulder. Within a blink of an eye, Harry grabbed the offending hand, twisted it and threw the body in the air before slamming it back down on the ground, hitting the body against the paved cobblestones of the street. His other hand came down, roughly grabbing the throat of his assaulter and his other fist was raised in the air, ready to come down on his opponent's face. "Cough...cough, c-calm do-down, it is me...Peter."

"Peter!" Harry called out in shock, releasing the man from his hold. "Why did you follow me? Isn't your job to protect Barnardos?" He stepped back from the man on the ground and offered a hand to him.

Peter accepted the hand and allowed Harry to pull him back to his feet. "Lord Barnardo had sent me as back-up for you, fearing for your well being, sir." The man coughed a few times while standing on his feet. "But I can see that you can handle yourself very well, you hit hard, sir."

Harry grimaced at the other man. "Sorry for roughing you up Peter, I hadn't expected you."

"It's alright sir, I can understand your reaction in these difficult times," Peter replied, smiling a little already. "Now that we are here...what caused you to stop the carriage?"

"I thought that there was a sound of fighting, I wasn't sure but if someone was resisting his assaulter and it could have been..." Harry started, only for Peter to finish his sentence. "Jack the Ripper. Resisting him by causing a ruckus, just so someone would notice them. I hope we are not too late, sir if what you said is true." The emerald-eyed man nodded in agreement and together they stepped into the alley.

Harry's trust in the Moon Goddess was well placed because what they found was the mutilated body of a young woman. For the young-looking man, this was saddening that they couldn't protect everyone. Crouching beside the body, his sharp eyes studied every cut and bruises for a clue that might help him in stopping this senseless butchering. "Peter, you can return to Thomas. Return them safely back to their residence and after that, return home and check your family. Barricade the doors because seeing the wounds inflicted on this young woman, I fear what the murderer will do if he ever forces himself into a house where a family lives in." It wasn't kind of Harry to paint a picture of what the murderer might do to the young man's family, but the emerald-eyed man needed his friend's bodyguard out of his presence.

Peter didn't make any movement to leave, despite the gruel image Harry painted for him. "Sir! With all due respect..." The man never could finish his sentence when his boss' friend turned to him.

"That wasn't a request, Peter. I cannot have it on my conscience that I ferry an innocent soul to his great next adventure from which there is no return. Leave this alley, return to Thomas and Sara, Peter and protect them, I do not ask again. Once they are safe, return to your family. Barricade the doors and windows before you hug your wife and children." Harry said while slowly picking up the head of the woman. The neck was still attached and now his sharp eyes could see the punctures in the neck. "You'll see me again when you ride our carriage towards the Queen's ball. Now, go!"

This time Peter didn't protest and turned on his heel, quick walking out of the alley. Once at the crossing between the alley and the main street, he turned around. "Don't die on me sir, I won't forgive myself if I read tomorrow in the paper that they found your dead body, sir."

"Jack won't be able to kill me and do you want to know why? It's because unlike this person, I fight for the innocents that are victims due to his madness." Responded Harry grimly before putting down the woman's head gently back on the ground. Slowly his body raised up and once standing tall, Harry walked deeper into the shadows and the thick mist swallowed him up. Peter watched the man disappear and this time, watching him felt foreboding. All the kindness and warmth he had seen when the man was surrounded by children had melted away, and now something dark had replaced the light. Thomas' bodyguard had no desire to linger any longer in this alley and swiftly retreated back to the carriage.

Moving through the thick mist, Harry moved swiftly. His hand twitched and an invisible magical wave erupted from around him, extending like a dome. 'My sensor has noticed a familiar power. This power is weaker from its origin but stronger than his previous bearers. Could Ddraig host been killing all these women or could the shadowy figure that sprinted over the roof being the culprit.' Harry bends slightly through his knees before launching himself into the air and landing silently on the roof. Once on the rooftop, his sharp ears caught a feminine scream in the distance. 'That sounds like the scream came from the south-east and the vampire has chosen a new victim.' His mental voice commented while Harry darted quickly over the roofs. Flying past him was the large brick chimneys and windows, his feet landing on the edge of a roof and with a mighty push, Harry flew through the air before coming with a crash down, his landing cracked the street.

There, leaning heavily with his upper body against a brick wall is a police agent. A man it seems and with clear puncture holes at the side of his neck with the way his head leaned to the side. "The punctures of the holes clearly shows me that the vampire attacked this man, yet the policeman wasn't alone. He had a partner..."

"He-Help!" Gurgled the man while blood trickled out of his mouth.

Harry looks at the man with an arched brow, more out of surprise that he is still alive. "There is nothing I can do for you. However, I can do your partner a favour if you can remember which way they did go."

"Ser-Seras… she i-is taken… a mo-monster." The man now desperately grasped Harry's arm. "Pl-please...rescue her! She i-is like a sis-sister to me."

"I understand, you fought bravely. Thank you and give my loved ones on the other side my blessings...goodbye and fair travels. Sacris Ignis!" A white fire engulfed the police agent after the man muttered the name of his spell. Harry watched the man burn to ashes before with a flick of his hand the fire dimmed, changed and then became an urn. The white ashes of the man flew up and then flew into the urn before the lid fell upon it. Another wave and the urn shrunk and then flew into a pocket of his jacket. Emerald eyes glided to the corner of his eyes and the man knew who was watching him, only because of the familiar power the other person faintly saturated the air around him. "Stay away if you value your life tonight, young red dragon emperor. You are inexperienced in both life and abilities. All you will achieve is an earlier step to your grave if you continue following me or the vampire." Harry whispered just loud enough so that the host of Ddraig could hear him. He leaned forward, lifting his feet as if in a step, however, Harry suddenly disappeared. Leaving a flabbergasted Vampire hunter behind, who immediately sought connection with the dragon in his soul.

* * *

The vampire rushed through the streets of London while using his clothes to wipe away the holy water that drenched his bare skin. His skin released fumes while it burned under the effect of something that was blessed by the church. "Curse that mortal to drench me into holy water. I will kill him and use his skin as my own personal blood flask." It wasn't only his face that was drenched, his hands shared the same condition. It has only become worse when he tried to use his already drenched shirt. "You there...stop!" His ears twitch slightly and the vampire turns his head towards the source of the voice. His sight quickly found them, a pair of policemen, or more correctly one policeman and woman. "What the?!"

He suspects that the policeman noticed his demonic looking red eyes and the abnormal long fangs that could be seen past his lips. "I can smell your fear, I hear your heart drum at a pace that is so alluring to me." His voice is honeyed, yet there was still clearly a layer of madness heard through it. "Your sweat is like a fine aphrodisiac..." Suddenly the man flashed forward, forcing the head to the side and bared his fangs. His fangs pierced the soft flesh of the neck and blood flowed out of the wounds. The vampire swallowed its victim's blood before dislodging his fangs and letting the man drop to the ground.

Blood trailed down his chin and his focus turned to the busty, young blonde woman. This girl has a perfect figure with her large buxom chest that is even larger than his head, a small waist that flows into wide childbearing hips that ends up with long slender legs. The man had expected fear in her eyes, however, he was met with a glare and the loop of a gun being aimed at him. "I like strong women like you, dear. Strong and unbending, but they will all break under my gentle care."

"Like hell will I let you take me!" Snarled the policewoman and she then pulled the trigger. Releasing six shots. Her target easily stepped out of the bullet's path while closing the distance between them. "I don't think you got any choice, police girl." She heard the monster speak to her. His beady, predator looking red eyes glared at her with amusement as he came closer. A moment later her screams travelled through the street before it abruptly ended and her partner was left behind for dead.

* * *

Shoes softly touched down on the paved water edge of the Thames. A figure had landed out of nowhere, looking like he just finished taking a step forward. The sides of the Thames is a wide cobbled path, with at the right side the famous river and on the left side a huge stone wall with arches inside. These arches are entrances to warehouses and the sewer systems that run below the city. "My spell leads me here, to a sewer entrance. A perfect place for a young vampire to hide or to place an ambush for any unfortunate brave soul." Mused the ancient immortal who turned on his heel and walked towards the entrance. Emerald eyes glowed with arcane power and his lips thinned into a small smile. "I can expect perhaps a few ghouls that are tasked to protect his hideout."

Harry tilted his head back, looking up, but for a different person perspective who would have said that the man actually looks down. Because the son of the dragons is currently walking upside down, using the ceiling like the firm ground. His long dark blue raincoat defied earth's pull as the man's own powers kept it natural and for a third person, would actually believe that they were at the wrong side of gravity. Below the man, a horde of inferi strutted through the large, wide sewers. Their moans reverberated through the underground that becomes the inspiration to future authors that started to write horror books. "If this small group of Inferi is only the start, I can suspect that the vampire who has created them is a young one and on the high of his power. First, I must find out to which coven this vampire belongs and speak a hard word with this person." Harry muttered quietly and brought a finger to his lips, his fangs retracted and he bit into his skin. Blood welled up from the wound and a drop fell down towards the inferi and landed on one of the inferi's forehead. "Requiescat in pace."

That single drop of blood welled up in mass, turning and twisting until it became a whirlpool of blood. Swallowing the inferi and it disappeared from sight. The tornado of blood expanded, swallowing the other inferis and then it abruptly the blood thinned out when Harry extended a hand towards the elixir of life and was reabsorbed by the nosferatu. Below him was no evidence of any inferi left behind and the man resumed his self imposed invite towards the lair of the young vampire. While the man continued walking up-side-down on the ceiling, chuckling lightly to himself. 'Ezio, my friend, you have rubbed off on me with your kindness through all the years we knew each other.'

An invisible pulse of magic erupted from Harry when his magic searched the location of the young vampire. His pulse of magic travelled far through the deep sewers network that was built under London. The sewers of London were large and could easily house a quarter of London's population if they dared to enter into the underworld. The Nosferatu suspected that most of the homeless people were bitten by the Vampire or by his Inferi and turned into the mindless undeath that wanders through the network of sewers. A light pulsed on his mental map of the sewers that his magic created when travelling through the underground network. The pulse felt large, like a large gathering or a powerful magical user, but if Harry needed to take a guess, then he would put all the money in one of his vaults that it was probably the first. A moment later, a weaker pulse could be felt that was familiar, draconic and caused him to frown. 'What is that fool up to? Haven't I told him to stay out of our way? It is his own problem if the red welp got turned, I have something more important on my mind.'

Deciding not to linger any longer than necessary or the chance of rescuing the girl will become impossible. Harry's lower body turned into black smoke, lifting off and floating now in the air. Harry leaned forward and then flew through the sewers. His magic guides him through the sewer system towards his desired destination. Flying through, he discovers more inferi that stumbled and moaned and on a few of them, the nosferatu noticed that they showed traces that many of them were recently turned. 'What is this childe thinking or did this person want to amass an army of undeath and bring down chaos on London?' Thought Harry and his lower body transformed back to their natural state. His shoes touched down with barely a sound.

"It is futile to sneak up on me, van Hellsing. I can hear your heart pumping erratically, bouncing against your ribcage, trying to escape your mortal body." A tall, young-looking man spoke from the chamber and Harry scoffed at the theatrics. Stepping through the archway and into the large open space. The space was large, with water surrounding the platform in the middle of the chamber. On the stone platform, a small wooden podium was built on which the man was standing. Next to him, Harry could see a young busty blonde woman sitting on the ground who looks frightfully at the many inferi surrounding the wooden platform. "I expected you, van Hellsing. Tell me, how did you manage to get past my patrols?"

Harry's sharp eyes could see that the man was tall, not overly but still tall for a man. Long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The man was clothed like those people that travel through the frontier. "I fear that I must disappoint you, young vampire. Mister van Hellsing will arrive later to your party. Me, I have come to break your party up before it even has started." The nosferatu lips stretched and he released his hold on his fangs that grew a few inches. "As you can see, I am no mortal and from this point forward I warn you only once, don't try to play games with me, fledgeling. Hand over the girl to me, unharmed and I won't need to harm you."

* * *

Several days later, Harry smiled gently at a few beautiful women that were nicely dressed. The nosferatu found himself surrounded by people of high standing. Lords and Ladies that have come from far and wide to celebrate the Queen's Victoria birthday. Green eyes widened slightly when a beautiful woman with long black hair, that was done in two pigtails. Her dress was shining ping with white edges. The woman was smiling gently, greeting and waving at the people surrounding her. Playful ice-blue coloured eyes gazed up at him and slowly she removed herself from the group and closed the distance. "Sera finally found you!"

* * *

Thank you for reading a new chapter, I first thought I would stretch it out but decided to place some action and Harry's first meeting with Seras and one of the satans for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this read.

See you all next time and stay safe!


	7. Hellsing III

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she noticed that her current location wasn't on the streets of London. Seras wrinkled her nose when an overwhelming stench penetrated her nose and she almost retched, if it wasn't for two voices speaking. "You decided to give me one warning and with what power do you think you could enforce that may I ask?" The blonde policewoman lifted up her head, she moved her arms only to notice that they were bound to a chair on which she sat. "Unlike me, I do not see any army at your side to help you. But what is this," Seras twisted her head, turning and saw that they were actually standing higher from the cold, filthy floor and that the platform she was on was surrounded by people that stumbled around, only there was one huge part that was strange. The eyes of these people were unfocused, looking into nothing and just stumbled into each other. Their mouths were wide open, drooling and there were huge chunks of meat missing out of their body. "The hard, cold truth is that you are outnumbered. You are standing alone, helpless against my army."

Seras twisted her head slightly, trying to see to who her kidnapper held his conversation with. There, standing slightly in the shadows of the entrance is a tall man with wild messy dark black hair that frames his aristocratic face, however, his smile wasn't warm or kind in the slightest. "Helpless isn't really the word that I should use to describe my situation. More amusing I dare to say. You know, places like these are a bit chilling once mist rolls in, don't you think?" He spoke with a lilt of amusement in his voice, just when a bank of thick mist rushed into the chamber and caused the floor and everything below knee-heights to disappear. "I have come alone because there is no need to bring in help when I deal with an upstart like you," flashes of blue-white burst through the mist and a magical circle appears under each inferi. Seras have trouble to see what just caused the flash but what she didn't miss was the appearance of ice breaking through the thick bank of mist. "Your army of Inferi is done for." And where once stood an army of undeath, now in their place was an army of frozen pillars in which the inferi were trapped.

"Th-this isn't happening! No! You cannot do this to me," Seras' abductor uttered in fear. Despite his fear, a different expression appeared on his face that melted the mask of fright that was replaced by a mask of madness and rage. "This isn't fair," Hissed the Vampire with uncontrolled rage. "They Promised me the city," The Vampire's head shook uncontrollable on his neck that looked like some kind of panic attack. "This is my hunting ground. They gave this city and everything to me!" His insane muttering was followed by the cackles of evil laughter. "I will not be denied my rightful price by you or anyone!"

Cold emerald eyes narrowed at the speech of the former human turned vampire. There was news unveiled that there was a person, or perhaps a group behind these terrible murders. This youngling executed these murders on someone's orders. "I won't hold a long-winded speech just to convince you to release the girl. One warning is what you got and there won't be a second one, your time is at an end."

"You are a fool, if you believe that I let you kill me without a fight," snarled the vampire. His body disappeared when the man used his vampiristic abilities to appear behind the police girl. Long, blackened nails that were just as sharp like the edge of a hunting knife, easily cut through the ropes that had bound the girl to the chair. His fingers then wrapped around the blonde, busty police girl's neck and lifted her out of the chair. "Didn't you come for this girl?" said the vampire, while the corner of his mouth curled up into a nasty smile. "A creature like you came for a low-life like her? A human." He chuckled. His bravery returned upon seeing that the arrogant stranger didn't move a muscle. "But I let you know that there is a way to rescue her. A life for a life...what do you say?" With his other arm, he pulled a pistol from behind his back and threw that to the emerald-eyed man.

Harry caught the pistol out of the air and without any hesitation aimed the end of the barrel at the pair. "There won't be any negotiation between you and me, your life is already forfeited unlike that of the girl."

"Wha-" started the vampire to say, only for something cold and hard like steel to pierce him through the back. Piercing his heart and coming out of his chest and the ice lance continued without obstruction and the girl met the same fate.

Seras looked with disbelief at the other man, who pulled her off from the vampire and into his arms. 'I...I am dying?' she thought while gazing with wet eyes at the man who looked sadly at her. 'Why is he sad?'

"Do you want to live, Seras Victoria?" She heard him ask that very question. His voice sounds strong and full of conviction. "It lies within my power to rescue you from the grasp of death. Letting you walk beside me, as my companion...however, your life as a human will end and the layers of the True reality will be peeled off from the illusion you had lived in for so long. All you need is to nod..." Seras listened to his words and she desperately didn't want to die. "My life is yours..." The girl managed to croak out.

Seras could see acceptance in his eyes and the man brought his face closer to hers. "Thank you, Seras...and welcome to the family," she could see the man smile, which revealed a pair of sharp fangs and before she could object…the man sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Seras tried to fight against the darkness as her eyes became heavier before sleep claimed her. Unknown to her, Seras' body started to heal and transform, becoming a better version of herself.

The Nosferatu slowly dislodged his fangs from the girl's delicate neck and first looked towards the only exit of the chamber. His sharp eyes noticed the shadowy figure of a mortal man who stood there frozen in his place. Harry regarded him for a few seconds, weighing if the man could become a problem before turning his attention towards the vampire that would go down into history like Jack the Ripper. "Baskerville, your dinner is served."

Hundreds of dark, crimson eyes opened below the neck of the immortal. The right arm started to twitch and stretch and suddenly it split at the center. Rows of menacing sharp, deadly teeth were revealed and the arm became like a shadow. The shadow started to twitch, stretch and grow until it took the shape of a menacing hound that landed on its four paws, now detached from the man's body.

Harry's attention switched from the girl towards that of the hound. "You know what to do. Don't leave anything behind. Once you are done, return immediately so that we can ease our newest member into our world."

"_What about the mortal that is hidden in the entrance shadows?_" A guttering voice came from the hound.

"Leave him be… I believe that the Welsh Dragon wants to spend some more time with his new partner, but if the human attack..." Harry didn't finish his sentence when a magic circle appeared beneath him and the immortal disappeared. Baskerville knew well what would happen if the human decided to attack.

The brick floor of the chamber groaned when paws buried themselves a few inches into the floor. Stalking forward, Baskerville closed the distance between his dinner while his breath condensed the air. "Little bat, you were played like a pawn on a chessboard. Used by chess masters until your worth became nothing but dog food." Growled the terrifying demon hound creature, who parted his maw wider and past the limit a normal canine could open.

Baskerville's meal couldn't bring out a word, nor could he move. The fear petrified him and frightening eyes stared into the black abyss. A choked cry finally managed to push through his throat, just before the maw closed around his head and clamped down. The vampire's body spasm for a moment, trying to get himself free. From the demon's maw came to a muffled scream before that was cut off. The hound threw his head back, throwing the body of the vampire into the air. And unbelievable, his maw widened even more and now is wide enough to swallow the body completely.

Gravity took hold of the body and followed his head into the maw. The row of teeth closed with an audible click once the body was swallowed whole by Baskerville. Nothing was left behind, no skin nor blood of the vampire. Baskerville had done his job and slowly made his way out of the sewers, moving past the Crimson Dragon Emperor who was petrified in fear, only when the demonic hound disappeared around a corner did van Hellsing's feet give out and his body sinks towards the floor.

"Did you learn something from him?" A male's voice spoke, causing the girl to stir in her bed. "_I did find out who had encouraged him to act like this. This was all a plot to discredit the Queen of the Vampires._" The second voice was a more menacing one. "And who were these people that plotted the downfall of my daughter?" Seras frowned as she followed the conversation. "We have met them before in Italy...the brothers." commented the second voice, now losing his edge and becoming more neutral. "They wanted you under their control because they believed that you were lost and ignorant of the world and could have used your powers for their plots." The first voice followed with a lilt of amusement. "I do see who you are speaking of. The three brothers are still trying to make others believe that they were the first _True vampires_. Did they become blinded by their arrogance and reject their Queen?" The Police girl turns her head in her soft pillow and her eyes slowly flutter open. "Give me a drop of your blood so I can witness with my own senses what you have learned of him." Her bright blue eyes slowly focused on the darkness that was present in her room. There he sat, near the far wall in a huge chair with a large backrest that makes the seat more like a throne. "He shares his name with my father, a name I haven't thought of for a very long time."

"That vampire was called James and a young one too, not even a century old. Not that he deserves to stay alive and taint my father's name with his gruesome acts." Seras blinked a few times, her vision sharpening and she could see the wild, dark hair of her saviour. The man had an aristocratic face which made him very handsome, especially with his emerald eyes that just oozes power. His clothes were of a high standard that only people with money could buy and this man certainly looks like a noble. Her eyes then moved towards the second person, also a male and just like the first man. He too is handsome with almost the same hair, only grown out long past his shoulders, but the man had grey piercing eyes that oozed out playfulness. "Sirius, I fear that you won't stay long with the young lady. Despite that, the three brothers are mere ants. Ants can still cause problems and they have power in numbers. I sent you immediately to Lucretia and I want you to stay there for a while. Support her, don't let anyone come close to her and try to find anything Black on those who conspiracy on her."

"Lucretia is a strong woman. She is your daughter and a Nosferatu like you which makes her practical immortal." Seras heard the man chuckle. "Fine, fine Hadrian. It is only natural that you feel protective of your daughter." It was then that she noticed that the two men were now looking at her. "And I think that keeping your second daughter a secret from her would be wise, or else Lucretia will follow in her old man's footsteps and dump all the responsibilities on the young miss."

Seras blinked confusingly. '_Wha..what did they just say!_' A small Seras was running circles in her head. "Queen of Vampires...and she is his daughter then that means this young man is the King! Wait...wait...that is not the most important part. Why is that other man calling me his daughter and the other woman dumping her responsibilities on my shoulders!"

Harry chuckled upon hearing his new daughter's voice of confusion, dispelling the dark mood that they were in. Rising up from his chair and crossing the distance, Harry quickly stopped the girl from rising up by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't rise up so quickly Seras, if you don't want to give us a show."

"What do you mean," Seras started and lowered her gaze over her body. Her sight was immediately obstructed by a pair of obstructed spheres. As a mortal she already possessed a large bust size, now however they have doubled almost in size. "My breasts have grown again," She held the white bed sheet against her skin, out of instinct. Curiously she lifted them up slightly to peek below it. "Where are my clothes...wait! Did you guys strip me of my clothes!" Seras lean away from the emerald-eyed man, trying to create some distance. With her new discovery, the former police girl forgot that she lied on a bed and fell over the edge. Her white bed sheet flew up into the air when she fell towards the floor. Landing in an awkward position and her modesty only protected by the bed obstruction the few of the two men. Seras head popped up again behind the bed, sticking out.

Laughter rang through the dark chamber and the second figure, who the younger man had called Sirius. The man was doubled over and Seras adopted the expression of embarrassment despite her face refusing to darken with blood. She felt relieved when the bed sheet returned back to her, landing over her head and covering her body. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long while." Wheezed the man with tears trickling down his cheeks. "She is a keeper and a good addition to our family."

"Good evening Seras. Your body adapts very well to the change that had happened to you." The younger man spoke to her again. He straightened his position and sent her a smile. "You are a bundle of energy and that is a good sign. Before we answer any of your questions that are probably brimming towards the surface in your mind, I like to share that my servants had removed your clothes and cleaned you free of blood, before they tucked you into bed so that the change could happen in a comfortable situation." The man then calmly moved towards the only entrance in the chamber. "We'll wait outside and give you some privacy to make yourself presentable."

Seras followed the departing of the two men with her eyes. She waited for the door to be closed behind them before standing up, tall again. Releasing her hold on the white bed sheet that slid down over her skin, its touch like that of a fluffy feather. Looking around, Seras could see a mirror on one side of the wall. Crossing the distance until she stands in front of the mirror, Seras gets her first good look at her new self. Her hair that was once a sunny blonde now faded to a platinum blonde, her eyes were still that clear blue like that of the sky on summer days. A long slender neck with wide, yet still feminine shoulders and then there were her breasts, which were abnormally large. Bringing a hand to her chest, her breasts were round, perky and full as she touched them. "I know that most women who have this size of breasts would walk with a curled back, just to find some balance. But mine are firm and don't weigh heavy or sack." Her gaze lowered towards her slim waist which then flowed out into wide childbearing hips and her toned legs finished her whole figure. She turns back to her bed and gasps. There on the bed lies a beautiful dress that would have cost her a fortune, but more importantly there was a diminutive creature standing beside her bed.

A scream erupted from Seras upon seeing the unusual creature standing in her room. The creature squealed in surprise and jumped a meter into the air when the door slammed open and the young emerald-eyed man stormed like a whirlwind into the room. "I heard you scream, I know that being turned can feel frightened and..." His voice drifted away upon seeing his new child standing completely naked.

"Bad Master," a squeaky voice could be heard that was filled with amusement. "Bad Master barged into the new mistress room uninvited. New mistress was only surprised to see me, Master." The small creature then turns towards the former mortal. "Diane is sorry to frighten the new mistress. I only prepared the dress for you to wear for this evening dinner."

Harry still couldn't help himself to tear away his gaze from the beautiful girl. "Diane has served Master Peverell since the fall of the Roman Empire and we are elves." The elf, Diane then snapped her finger and the white bed sheet flew up from the floor and raced towards her master. The sheet draped tightly around her master's head before moving towards the door.

Seras laughed quietly at the comedic show of seeing the young man being dragged out of her room by a white bed sheet. "As for you, Mistress, you need to be dressed before you can join the master for dinner." She heard Diane say towards her. Besides the little elf was a bathtub from which steam rose up into the air. "Step into the tube and Diane can start washing your hair with scented soap before trying out the dresses." The girl blinks when she sees three dresses floating in the air as if an invisible person is wearing them. She stepped into the bath, disturbing the water and slowly let herself sink into the comfortable hot liquid. A moment later she feels her head being massaged by a pair of hands, a kind hum played by the elf and Seras feels all her muscles relax.

* * *

Pearls of sweat slide down the side of his face, drenching his collar wet. The stench of his fear lingered around him when the demonic hound that resembled a stalking shadow moved past him. Many crimson eyes with dark slits turned chaotic on the hound's body, scanning their surroundings and many times their gazes sailed over him. Abraham stands there in the shadows on trembling legs, fearing for his life. There was even a moment that he dared to swear that the hound was laughing at him. Cold, flesh-tearing laughter that caused the merge in his bones to freeze painfully, and not to forget the cold chill that ran down his spine, causing goosebumps all over his body. He didn't dare to breathe, fearing that the sounds of consuming air would trigger the hound to pounce on him and start devouring him just like the demon did with the Vampire.

His eyes shifted flitted towards the exit and then back towards the hound, repeatedly switching between his escape route and the dangerous demon. There was even a fleeting thought of just attacking the demon, only for a second, because the glares from the many demonic eyes told him clearly not to try anything funny. Preventing him to put words to action, and possibly saved his life. And so, Abraham van Helsing could only watch, petrified from fear how the demonic hound departed from the sewers and slowly slinked into the shadows before disappearing completely. Helsing didn't move, even when the hound wasn't there any longer. The man believed that the demon was playing a game with him.

A Game. Trying to see if he was brave enough to step out of the shadows. Stay in the safety of the shadows, or brave the danger. The tunnels of the sewers were now devoid of anything, except him. However, even the absence of the demonic hound didn't give him the courage and only after an hour after the moon sets at the highest position in the night sky did Helsing dare to leave the sewers. Abraham stepped out of the sewers, using the walls to support his quivering legs. His first step into the light of the moon gave him a sense of relief that he was still alive. That he had survived this encounter with the much darker side of what he already knew.

Stumbling through the streets of London, using the safety of the shadows to slip past the patrols. The Night Watch were patrolling the city's streets, keeping a vigilant watch for the citizens that were sleeping peacefully in their own beds. Abraham had many close times that the Night Watch almost discovered him. He couldn't be found in the middle of the night by them, because for the mundane he had no reason to wander in the middle of the night. As he stumbled through the streets, his quivering legs slowly regained his strength back and his stands became firmer. Dodging patrols wasn't the most difficult part of returning home, no. The most difficult was to ignore the many invisible eyes that he felt gazing at the back of his head. A cold chill brushed past him and the hair on his neck stood, causing him to twist on the spot to see what had caused this dreadful feeling. Now the man wished he hadn't.

There...standing below a street lantern and sitting in a dark alley was the same demonic hound that had terrified him back in the sewer. Only now the hound was much, much larger and the size of a bull. Abraham didn't know how quick he must fish out his key and unlock his door, The sound of his lock turning and with a sweep the door was wide open. His gaze returned to the same lantern, only for the hound to be gone. Not wanting to stay any longer on the street with a terrifying creature, Abraham entered his home and quickly removed his necklace that held the Cross of Christ and quickly wrapped that around the door handle to ward off evil and closed his door again and twisted the key to lock.

He quickly took a few firm steps away from the door and rested his back against the foundation of his house. 'That thing followed me, Ddraig.' Whispered Abraham with a quiet voice. 'It followed me from the sewers to my home. There is a literal demon standing there outside on the streets. Knowing where I live and all that is between us is the Lord's grace.' The man rose up from his seated position on the floor and started to climb the stairs. "I will not lie, Ddraig and say that he didn't frighten me, but it did. I saw him devouring a True Vampire as if he was nothing. There is a Demon in London and I need to know how to kill it. It is a danger to humanity and everything not blessed on God's Earth must be exterminated."

Ddraig could only shake his head mentally upon hearing his host talk. These speeches caused him to feel disappointed in himself for letting Yahweh slay them after the battle he had with Albion. Now, they both had become glorified weapons for humans to be used. Their incredible powers are so minimized because of their host weak bodies and minimize magical stores. '_You're treading down a dangerous path, Abraham. The idea that you control only a sliver of my full might makes you believe that you can lead an army to conquer Earth in the names of the humans._'

* * *

_Abraham becomes in the future the foundation for the rise of the Hero faction. To Conquer Earth in the names of the humans and eradicate everything not belonging on the Biblical God's green earth._

* * *

Harry guided his new daughter, Seras Victoria through the streets of London. They were surrounded by the mundane that had no knowledge that two immortals were walking amongst them. "Seras, beyond this door open a completely new world." The emerald-eyed man told the young Nosferatu. "A world that has been hidden from the mundane for a very long time, yet blossoming like a tree. With each blossom blooming on the trees, a new generation was born, bringing the magical world to a new height." With a hand, he swept the door open for his daughter. "Once you step over the threshold, I can promise that you will see things that haven't even appeared in your wildest dreams. My daughter, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron...the Magical pub and entrance for one of the Magical shopping villages...Diagon Alley."

* * *

_Dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Harry's adventure. It has been a while that I updated this story and I hope that I surprised you all a little._

_The world I create is large, and many different beings live on Earth. High School DxD give a lot of opportunities to add different world's together, yet can go seamlessly together. There will be references to other beings, groups and heroes. Some will even appear in a few chapters, and so, I added Seras. She is born in late 1800 in my story and she will play an important role later._

_Abraham van Hellsing is in my story still young, and we will soon make a time jump where we will see him older and much more experienced. He will be ready for The Fight._

_In my next update, I will introduce Serafall and a certain wand crafter._

_Stay safe. Stay healthy and take care of one another. Love and see you in the future._

_Thank you RandomCoolGuy, sorry, I hadn't yet used Grammarly and last night became pretty late.  
I had a Horror movie night, so was pretty tired. Thank you, and I hope I managed to get most errors out. _


End file.
